Star Wars: The Wizarding War
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is drafted to fly an mission using an experimental hyperdrive and weaponry against a Super Star Destroyer. The end result of that experiment is that she has become displaced in time. What will become of Ahsoka Tano now? Who will be her allies in her new time?
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Notes:** I hope you all enjoy this. This is the combined effort of a brainstorming session I had with a few other authors here on and also my own imagination. I have a few chapters written out in advance, but will only be posting at most one chapter each week on Fridays possibly less often than that depending on how frequently I can write my updates. As always reviews and private messages are always welcome assuming they provide constructive criticism. Any criticism that is hostile will be ignored.

I listed this story as having an Original Character. However that was simply because of the presence of one of this stories major characters from Star Wars the Clone Wars whose name I did not see listed in the Star Wars Character list, and as such I could not list that character under their official name. So I chose to list them under the listing of OC instead.

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away?<strong>

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning!**

The Jedi have fallen! Her former master turned traitor. All seems lost, and hope has fled.

Now Ahsoka Tano, one of the last remaining of the Jedi Order must decide what to do in a galaxy that is increasingly hostile.

In a last ditch effort to see the Empire destroyed, Ahsoka boards an experimental light freighter armed with weaponry that could match each and every Star Destroyer in the Galaxy….

* * *

><p>Ahsoka cautiously walked down the wide open corridor in the upper floors of the headquarters of Corellian Engineering Corporation. She was here to meet with the CEO of the building at the request of several interested parties. Several Senators had banded together to form an organization loosely labeled "The Rebellion" and had gotten in touch with Ahsoka via her old friend Senator Bail Presto Organa, it amazed her when the Senator got in touch with her as she had been in the outer rim territories engaged in peace talks between another of her old "friends" and a bunch of ne'er-do-well's. That had been something, it was the first time she ever heard of a Hutt calling in a favor from someone who did them a good deed once upon a time, but Jabba had practically, well; she wouldn't say he was begging, but it was close.<p>

It had been years since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order, and in the intervening time she had secretly reconstructed her Lightsaber and Shoto, which has allowed her to keep performing the role of a peacekeeper in these troubled times, though she performed this role without the sanction of the Jedi Order or the knowledge of the Galactic Senate.

As such it was rather surprising when Senator Bail Organa came to her of all people, a fugitive from the Galactic Republic, to help with a dire circumstance that had arisen in the Galactic Core. It appeared that High Chancellor Palpatine was actually a Dark Lord of the Sith, and through subtle manipulations he had corrupted her own former Master over to the Dark Side of the Force. Anakin, now calling himself Darth Vader, then went on a killing spree and slaughtered all the Jedi on Curroscant. Meanwhile all the Jedi who were fighting the Separatists where subsequently slaughtered by their own clone troopers.

High Chancellor Palpatine went further and declared himself Emperor for life. And now it was left to the Senators to try to curb his excesses, though that was in Ahsoka's honest opinion a losing battle. The reason however that Bail Organa summoned Ahsoka to Corellia was because those Senators that agreed with him, which included the Senator of Corellia had banded together to form an opposition. But what they desperately needed was a pilot with force sensitivity and combat experience who could go up against the Clone Forces and stand a chance of defeating them.

Unfortunately all the active Jedi were either dead, or in hiding now, and the Dark Side Users in the Galaxy would be of no help to them, so that left them in the situation where they had to approach one of the inactive Jedi in the galaxy to do this for them, which explains why Ahsoka found herself walking towards the office of the CEO of Corellian Engineering Corporation at this precise moment. Letting her senses wander throughout the building, using her Togruta Echo Location to pick up on where each and every individual on this floor happened to be, she also allowed her innate sense of the flow of the force in this area to pick up on the subtle flow of how people would react in the immediate future. It never hurt to be prepared for any given situation, even if these people said they merely wanted her to help fight off the empire, it was just as easy that they could be trying to ambush her with some of the Clone Troopers. Fortunately she had fought alongside those Troopers long enough that she could sense them from miles away. And she did not detect any of them in this building at the moment.

Steeling herself she walked into the CEO's room and looked around. The CEO was of course sitting behind his desk. Off to the side was a Protocol Droid of a similar make to C-3P0. There was no one else in the room, nor any other entrances or exits from the room. That would make getting out of her difficult should someone come in from behind her.

Seeing that she had arrived the CEO looked at her and said "Ah, Miss Tano, thank you for joining me here. Your friend Bail Organa instructed me that you would be the best person to fly the operations we had planned. Now the problem we are having is that it is completely impossible to fly this mission using the conventional hyperdrive engine."

Ahsoka frowned, that didn't sound good. Hyperdrive Engines were finicky devices at the absolute best, and meddlesome and downright dangerous at the absolute worst. "Why is that?"

"Ah, you see, the long and the short of it is that the Hyperdrive on the ship I need you to fly needs to be powerful enough to escape from the event horizon of a forming Quantum-Singularity." The CEO explained.

"You want it to do what?" Ahsoka asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, a Quantum-Singularity, or what in more common terms basically amounted to a Black Hole, was not something that you could really escape from once you entered the Event Horizon. At least not using any technology she had ever heard of.

"Simply put, the prototype engine we have created for this mission is powerful enough that it can easily exceed the output necessary to compensate for the gravity well that would be generated by a forming Quantum-Singularity. Unfortunately no pilot or droid we have available would be capable of piloting the damn ship we have attached it too under that climate. It would take a force sensitive to be able to pull it off. And unlike conventional hyperdrives, in that climate you actually have to manually pilot the ship as you have to constantly be altering the ships course, and no computer can operate fast enough to do it. It makes podracing look easy by comparison."

Ahsoka was rapidly losing her coloring, which was normally rather vibrant while listening to this man. What he was describing sounded like a one way ticket to the death she would be guaranteed if she were to walk onto the so called Imperial Capital. "And why, pray tell do you need a Starship capable of reaching the escape velocity of a Black Hole?"

"Because one of our scientists over at Corellian Arms managed to invent the ultimate Super Weapon, he dubbed them 'Quantum-Singularity Torpedoes,' and they basically create a Quantum Singularity inside of whatever they hit." The CEO said with a rather proud smile on his face.

"That has got to be stupidest hair brained idea I have ever heard of." Ahsoka said in a rather deadened voice.

"Well the way we figure it, it would just take one of these torpedoes used against one of their Super Star Destroyers to put a deadly dent in their morale," said the CEO.

"And just how on earth am I supposed to get within firing range of a Super Star Destroyer? I served on that type of ship. I know just how difficult it is to get close to them if you aren't on their list of friendlies." Ahsoka began the list of complaints already.

"Oh, that is easy, one of our researchers in Chempat Engineered Defenses designed a rather ingenious new type of shielding technology that we have labeled the Stealth Field. What it does is refracts all types of wavelengths of energy save for highly charged particle beams away from anything inside the shield, basically rendering the object imperceptible to both sensors and the naked eye. Unfortunately it uses up so much energy when in use that it is impossible to use the ships standard shielding to defend against incoming fire. We even built a remote control for that system so the ship can effectively be invisible while you are on the ground and away from the ship." The CEO said in his proudest voice.

"I admit, that does sound reasonable. Though I am not too keen on the idea of being without my standard shields while entering a hostile situation, but to be able to do it without being seen will help, and you said that the Hyperdrive Engine will definitely get me out of the event horizon?" Ahsoka asked.

"In theory at least, we haven't actually had an opportunity to test it under anything other than laboratory conditions. But everything points to it working the way we hypothesize that it should." The CEO said with a chagrined look on his face.

Ahsoka frowned, "So basically, you want me to be the person who tests a bunch of experimental technology under combat conditions for you? Please tell me I at least get a top of the line Starfighter to do this in?"

The CEO collapsed into his seat and said "Ah… about that. I tried, I really tried, but you see, all funding for new Starfighter technology has been forcibly revoked by Palpatine. The only company getting any funding for Starfighter construction and research at this time is Sienar Fleet Systems. Everyone else is stuck using older technology. In fact it's gotten so bad that your only options for ship are the XS-Series or the YT-Series. And if I may make a suggestion, I would use the older XS-series. It may not look like much, but it is loads sturdier than the YT-series is, and it doesn't have nearly as many bugs in its systems. The XS-Series also saw significant use during the war against the Sith Empire, so it is a type of ship that has seen combat before. The YT-series, though it does come equipped with weapons, was never intended as a war-time ship."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah, the XS-Series sounds like the best option. Set me up with that. In the meantime it might be best if I make myself scarce. Send me a message on this channel when the ship is ready."

And with that Ahsoka left the way she had come.

* * *

><p>It was several months later, and Ahsoka had arrived at Corellian Fleetyards to obtain her ship and begin her mission. She had of course gotten the ship stocked with the essentials that she might require on an extended war operation, just in case. That includes several thousand Republic Credit Ingots; never know when an obsolete currency might come in handy.<p>

Anyways, now that the ship was properly loaded up, she was to begin her mission. The flight control operator handed her the latest telemetry on where a Super Star Destroyer could be found and wished her luck.

Once on board the ship she prepped for launch and took off. Now that she was in space she entered her destination into the Astrogation Computer and prepped for Hyperdrive.

"Okay, well it's now or never. The CEO told me at our last meeting that this thing goes at an unprecedented 180 MGLT. The fastest Star Fighters top out at about 150 MGLT, so this thing is pretty darn fast. I just hope the hull can take that speed. Oh well, only one way to know." Ahsoka monologue for a little bit, and after doing so promptly punched the lightspeed control.

VVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Ahsoka was rocketed back into her seat during the acceleration into lightspeed. She had never felt that kind of force before. The Inertial Dampeners were practically screaming in their attempt to maintain the stability on both the ship's hull and the ship's innards. If this is what cruising speed felt like, Ahsoka could barely imagine how she was going to manage flying the ship while trying to escape from a Quantum-Singularity. This was NOT good.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, and Ahsoka was alerted that she would be arriving at her destination in 3 minutes. Quickly punching up the activation of the Stealth Field, Ahsoka promptly prepped to switch the controls over to manual.<p>

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The exit from Hyperspace was just as climactic as the entrance to Hyperspace. She was jostled forward in her seat and quickly shot back. Getting her bearings took about 2 minutes. "Ah. There is the Star Destroyer. Good, it appears to be the only one. And… oh crap, that's Anakin I feel on there. Well slag; that makes the Stealth field pointless. Still it will prevent him from being able to see me, so that helps at least. Even if it doesn't stop him from feeling me or my intentions, this just got a whole lot more complicated."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the exact same moment on the Imperial Star Destroyer Catastrophe, the Dark Lord Vader sensed something on the edges of his perception, "No, it can't be? She can't be here. She should be dead. And what is this? She thinks she can destroy the Catastrophe? How amusing…" Anakin stretched his senses as far as they would go, trying to determine the nature of the threat his Padawan represented… "What? She has WHAT on her ship? I don't care if he is the Emperor or if he is the incarnation of the Celestials of Mortis himself, I will not stand here and get swallowed by a Black Hole."<p>

And with that Darth Vader promptly and quickly made his way to the Tie-Fighter Hanger where in his Tie-Custom resided. He had to get off this ship as quickly as possible and into Hyperspace before Ahsoka fired that thrice be-damned torpedo at this hulk.

* * *

><p>It was about 10 minutes later that Ahsoka finally calmed down from her near panic attack at discovering that Anakin was on that ship. And she only managed that when she discovered he had somehow disappeared from her perception. "Huh, he must have sensed the armament on this ship, and decided to flee instead of trying to find me. That could be bad for the Corellian's, if he connects this ship back to them. Anyways, I need to complete this mission and get out of here before they realize why their precious Darth Vader fled the scene of the crime."<p>

It didn't take long to get a firing solution on the hulking star destroyer, and once the torpedo was armed, she fired. Once that was done she brought the ship around and began procedures for a short return course the way she had come, but did it manually so as to avoid typing in the coordinates on the astrogation computer. Once that was ready, she attuned her senses to the universe as a whole and punched the lightspeed, right as the torpedo hit its mark and the event horizon began forming behind her.

VVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCRAAAACKOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh I do not like the sound of that." Was all Ahsoka managed to say before the entire world appeared to catch on fire in her expanded senses and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Some indeterminate time later, Ahsoka managed to regain her senses and quickly looked around. The ship appeared more or less undamaged. Though there was a huge blinking red light that indicated the ship had suffered from a Hyperdrive Malfunction, though what the result of that Hyperdrive Malfunction actually was she had no idea. The stars outside her cockpit window looked more or less normal.<p>

Groaning as she began moving around, "What? Have I been unconscious for the better part of a month?" She looked at the telemetry from the Astrogation Computer first and foremost, when a Hyperdrive Malfunctions, it was anyone's bet as to where the ship would end up, or if it would even end up anywhere at all.

"That makes no sense. I can't be exactly where I was before the malfunction, there should be a huge honking black hole at this spot, yet there isn't." Ahsoka couldn't make sense of what her Astrogation Chart was telling her, so next she looked over at the Galactic Chronometer to see if it might have some answers as to what is going on.

"NO WAY is that possible." Ahsoka said dumbfounded. She sat staring at the Galactic Chronometer, it was giving off a reading that said that approximately 4 billion years had passed since she had launched that bloody torpedo at the Catastrophe.

"Okay Ahsoka think! If it really has been 4 billion years, absolutely no one you knew will be alive anymore, with the possible exception of some random derelict droid somewhere… In fact now that I think about it, the entire galactic civilization could have been completely obliterated in some way or another in that time. No, best thing to do right now is to do a scan for active signals and see what my options are right now." Ahsoka said while fiddling with the comms array.

What she discovered was that several outlier planets appeared to still be intact and operating a trans-system network of travel. But from their discussions on the comms channels, these weren't the sorts of folks that a Jedi would feel particularly comfortable interacting with. One particular species had this unnerving quality of experimenting on the sentient species of planet's that weren't capable of traveling at the speed of light.

That was when she discovered one planet in particular. It didn't boast anything particularly noteworthy from the technology point of view, but based on some of their communications it housed ideas and concepts that were quite similar in nature to that of the Jedi Order. This Earth as the people of the planet called it; would seem a reasonable place from which to restart the Jedi Order if that was what she was really going to be forced to do.

Making her way over to the Hyperdrive housing, she quickly set about repairing whatever damage it had sustained in the attempt to break away from the singularity. It took her a little over two days to set that to rights, and even then she didn't think based on what she saw that it was ever going to truly be capable of breaking out of the gravity of a forming black hole. That she survived is amazing, even if from her perspective no one else did.

Making her way back to the cockpit two days later, she quickly input the coordinates of the Earth based on the information which she had gleaned from the communications of that weird race of experimentors. Once that was done she quickly punched the Lightspeed and was underway.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her destination 2 days later, this planet was on the complete opposite side of the Galaxy from where she started. She quickly did a scan of the planet that included sensing the planet with her force expanded senses.<p>

Yes, there were pockets of people who could be described as Force Sensitives that dotted all over the planet. Heck, it felt like there were actually animals on that planet that were Force Sensitive as well. "What kind of planet is this?"

And that is when she sensed it, there, on that tiny island, there is an individual on that planet who feels just like Anakin did the last time she felt him. EVIL. Evil personified. And it wasn't just a passing evil. Now, this was the corruption that comes from embracing the Dark Side of the Force to its fullest extent. This man had warped his own nature to be the type of evil that he was. Sure there were others on the planet who had embraced the Dark Side of the Force, but none had that absolute aura of malice that this individual had.

"Well, if there is a person who probably qualifies on the same level of evil as the Dark Lords of the Sith on this planet, then I made the right choice in coming here. Now, where is he?" Focusing her senses to pinpoint exactly where that Dark Lord might be, she located him, he was just outside of what her computers were telling her was a small village or hamlet.

Quickly punching the stealth option on her ship she promptly began the landing procedures for her ship aiming to put herself down just outside the village, behind where the man was standing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the village of Godric's Hallow inside a quaint little cottage, a bookish looking man with rather a bad mop of hair was reading a book when he was alerted to the failing of the perimeter wards, "Lily! It's him, take Harry and run!" he yelled up the stairs to his wife. He grabbed a small stick off the table and aimed it towards the door, which promptly flew off its hinges.<p>

The man started issuing mass amounts of red light from the wand while rapid firing the word "STUPEFY!" However each and every one of these lights was cut short splashing on a shield that was surrounding a cloaked figure that walked into the house. The cloak figure took one second to look at the man, and promptly raised his hand and said "AVADA KEDAVRA!" causing a bright green light to issue forth from his empty hand. The bookish man fell to the floor lifeless. And suddenly the hidden house became visible for one and all to see.

* * *

><p>Once Ahsoka had landed the ship, she quickly regained her sense of where the man she was after was located. "Interesting, it feels like the force is actively trying to deny letting me know the identity of the location where he is hiding, but in the process telling me exactly where he is, how odd." And with that Ahsoka was racing off in the direction that the Force was indicating.<p>

When she arrived she came to a dead stop. "WHAT THE SLAG? There is nothing here, just an empty lot. What did they do? Hide an entire building using the Force? How would you even accomplish that?"

It was several seconds before something allowed Ahsoka to continue her self-styled mission. Something caused whatever was hiding the building to cease hiding it. Ahsoka promptly entered the building looked around for a moment, and took note of the dead human on the floor, "Yes, he is definitely dead. In fact he is so dead that there isn't an ounce of a trace of the force within his body. That must have been one effective means of killing him." She heard a scream from upstairs and the sounds of a verbal fight breaking out. Deciding to make her way up the stairs, she also decided to draw her lightsabers as well. Whoever this man was, it was clear he came here with the intent to kill.

She arrived in what appeared to be a… Nursery? Wow. And found the man having just killed a red haired woman and leveling his hand at a baby. "Okay buster, hold it right there. I don't know what kind of sick thrill you get out of slaughtering an unarmed man, woman, and helpless baby, but if you want, perhaps I can present something of a better challenge for you?"

The man, whomever he was, slowly lowered his hand, as well as his hood, and turned around to face Ahsoka. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smirked and said "I could ask you the same thing, what did you do to yourself? Not even the most corrupt of Sith Lords looked as grotesque as you do."

"What is a Sith?" the man asked.

"Based on what I am seeing here, you are a Sith. As such it is my sworn duty to put an end to your existence. So how about it, shall we do this? Or are you going to try to kill the innocent baby despite me pointing this nice lightsaber hilt at you?" Ahsoka said with a bit of a grin.

"Lightsaber? I have no idea what you are on about, but if we absolutely must." He then raised his hand and aimed it at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled and promptly ignited her dual Lightsabers, and promptly got the reaction of "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" out of the man, which caused Ahsoka to grin.

Regaining his composure, the man again aimed his hand at her and incanted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" issuing a bright green light towards the weird girl in front of him.

Ahsoka having already engaged her precognitive battle senses, and also her increased mobility, promptly infused her Lightsabers with the Force and used them to deflect the green light right back into the man's body.

As soon as he saw her deflect the green light and that it was coming back towards him the man had enough time to let out the expletive "OOOH SHI-"; before being hit by the green light which rocketed him back knocking the crib over, causing the baby to start crying, and into the far wall of the room, where he promptly exploded with sufficient force to bring down that part of the wall.

Ahsoka before he even got hit had already re-holstered her lightsabers and was running towards the direction the man was now flying, but not in an effort to catch him, rather to get to the baby and shield him. Once she arrived she picked up the baby and carried him downstairs, where she was promptly met by a rather large burly man who towered over her lithe form.

"And just who are you?" Ahsoka asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Me'names Hagrid, I've been sent to check on tha family what lives her. Is anyone inside still alive?" the giant of a man asked.

"Other than this baby, no," Ahsoka said.

"If'n ya don't mind, could ya give'im ter me? Dumbledore will be wanting him." Hagrid asked.

"And just who the slag is Dumbledore, and why should I hand him over?" Ahsoka asked in a rather testy manner.

"Dumbledore is a great man. He will see tha' tha boy is cared fer." Said Hagrid.

"I am sure he would. Unfortunately I am not in the habit of leaving force sensitive babies with just anybody. No, I think I will take him for now. And if you have a problem with it, you are more than welcome to try to stop me." Ahsoka said with barely contained mirth. She could just imagine this big lug trying to force the issue.

And sure enough he stepped towards her and tried to make a grab for the boy, "Ah, ah…" Ahsoka said after igniting her Shoto just under his chin. Hagrid gulped when he heard the hum that emanated from the glowing blade and hastily stepped back. "There is a good boy. Now please do run back to this Mr. Dumbledore and inform him that the boy will be looked after."

Hagrid turned to leave and did so without further word of complaint. Shortly after he had left though a roaring sound was heard and a man entered the house shouting "LILY! JAMES! HARRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Ahsoka was not amused. "I am sorry, but who are you? And who are Lily, James, and Harry?"

The black haired man suddenly stopped in his tracks where he had been heading for the stairs. That was when he noticed James dead on the floor. Following the sound of the voice he came to behold Ahsoka. "HOLY CRAP, what are you?"

"I am Ahsoka Tano. And my species is called the Togruta. I guess that basically answers your question. Now if you would be so kind as to answer mine?"

"Ah right, well James is that fellow over there…" he said indicating the guy who lay dead on the ground, then continued "Harry is that little boy in your arms…" while looking around and not seeing whatever he was looking for he said "Lily is about yay tall with violently brilliant auburn hair. As for me, I am Sirius Orion Black, and Harry's Godfather."

"Well then Sirius Orion Black, I hate to inform you of this, but your resident Sith Lord came to this house and killed James and Lily. I only just managed to arrive in time to stop him killing young Harry here." Ahsoka explained.

"I am sorry, but when you say 'Sith Lord' I am assuming you are referring to what we call a 'Dark Lord' in which case, that would mean that Voldemort was here. Oh Merlin, when I next see Pettigrew I am going to kill the bastard." Sirius said while smacking his forehead.

"Now hold on, what do you mean? Who is Pettigrew, and what does he have to do with any of what happened here?" Ahsoka asked as her brow crinkled in confusion.

"Okay, basically this house was under the protection of what is called a Fidelius Charm. A Fidelius Charm is cast on a secret and requires a secret keeper. The end result is that only the Secret Keeper will know what the secret is and only they can reveal the secret. I can only assume that the Secret was the location of James Potter's Cabin. When he died, the Secret could no longer function as this was no longer his house." Sirius explained

"I will need the explanation of what a Charm is given to me later, but other than that, that makes sense with what I was able to observe upon my arrival here," noted Ahsoka.

"Well, Pettigrew was the secret keeper, so, basically he told the Dark Lord where this house was. But it was that same Dark Lord who we were trying to hide the location of this house from in the first place," said Sirius.

"Okay, this may seem stupid, but why did you have Pettigrew be the secret keeper if he was going to just turn around and tell the secret to the man whom you wanted to keep it secret from in the first place?" snarked Ahsoka.

"Well honestly we didn't think he would do that. I grew up knowing Pettigrew; I just couldn't see him doing something like that," complained Sirius.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt here, but perhaps you should let me take care of Pettigrew instead of you. I happen to have a bit of Law Enforcement experience back where I am from, and one thing I can tell you from experience is that it is never a good idea to let your emotions be involved when confronting a criminal; and it would be too easily for you to do so. Plus, he doesn't know me, so he wouldn't suspect me." Ahsoka tried in a convincing tone.

"Sorry Miss Tano, but you kind of stick out like a sore thumb around here. No offense." Sirius said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Ahsoka grinned as she activated another trick that she learned over the years since she left the Jedi Order. Her appearance gradually began to shift until it took on the appearance of the woman whom she had seen laying on the floor dead in the upstairs nursery.

"Holy crap! Lils?" Sirius asked.

"No Mister Black, I only look like her. I have abilities like this which would easily allow me to blend in on this planet with little or no problem." Ahsoka said.

"Mister Black, if you wouldn't mind, I have this feeling that if we stay here much longer we are going to have most unwelcome company. So I would like to invite you back to my home, where we can continue this discussion in private, and without interruption. At least until such time that we can come to an agreement about what to do for the foreseeable future."

Sirius looked both relieved and nervous at the mention of unwelcome company and said "Yeah, let's do that. Feel free to lead the way."

And with that, Ahsoka disguised as Lily Evans Potter, began leading the way back to where her ship was parked. Once there she pressed the reveal button on the ships stealth remote control.

"Wow!" said Sirius, "I take it it's safe to assume you aren't from around these parts then?"

Ahsoka smirked and said "Whatever was your first clue?"

Sirius shrugged and said "As surprising as this might sound, you probably aren't the oddest species that has ever been seen on this planet" And with that they both boarded the spacecraft, with Ahsoka re-engaging the Stealth field once they were onboard.


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:**I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I said I would update on Fridays, but where I live it is only a little under 5 hours till the midnight of Friday the 19 th of December, 2014. So I am going to post this up a little early and get it done with so I do not fall behind. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sirius had just resumed his human form to see the absolute gobsmacked look on Ahsoka Tano's face… "How the slag? And you said that that isn't merely an illusion, but that you actually change form? AND that your species can't naturally do that?" Ahsoka asked while still holding Harry in her arms, but now feeding him from a bottle of warm milk which was among the baby supplies which she had made Sirius go out into the village and procure for her.<p>

"Indeed we can't. And yes, I actually change form when doing that. Why, is that important for some reason that I remain unaware of?" Sirius asked, getting mildly perturbed. He had been for the last hour or two demonstrating some of the magic he had available to him for this Ahsoka person. And normally while he liked to perform for the ladies, she was not in the least bit attractive in her natural form in his humble opinion. And unfortunately her natural form was the one she preferred to take most of the time.

"Yes, it actually might be. I seem to be coming to the swift conclusion that what the people of this planet are capable of, might not be Force-Manipulation at all, but rather a rather potent example of what I have sometimes heard labeled as Magic." Ahsoka explained.

"Er… not to poison this conversation, but that is actually what we call it." Sirius said as if unsure of himself.

"Really? Well that might explain a few things. First off, that Dark Lord of yours, when he exploded earlier, I didn't actually sense him dying. Rather it was as if his essence remained here. And the only example of something like that I have happening before is in the phenomena known as a 'Force-Ghost' but this felt different somehow." Ahsoka said.

"So wait, the Dark Lord is still alive? I thought you said you hit him with a rebounded beam of green light and that he said 'Avada Kedavra' before he issued it? If that is the case then there is no possible way that he could still be a- unless…. unless he made a Horcrux." Sirius said going pale as he realized the implication of what he was saying.

"What, is a Horcrux?" Ahsoka asked feeling a sense of dread the instant she said the word.

"Basically it is the darkest type of magic that exists. It essentially rips the soul in two, and stores part of the soul in a pre-prepared vessel. As long as that vessel remains whole, then the original can survive anything that might otherwise kill the individual, including the complete eradication of the body. Think of a Horcrux more properly as a Soul Anchor. It essentially anchor's the person to life so that they cannot die." Sirius explained.

"He DID WHAT to his soul? Yeah, that is probably why I mistook him for a Sith Lord when I saw him. Sith Lords are basically people who for reasons I care not to comprehend, decide to play god with the powers granted by the Force. The Jedi, my order calls this the process of being corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force. The more you play with that side of the Force, the more corrupted your physical appearance will become. Some of them are little more than decrepit old men who require the assistance of machines in order to keep living, but who have enough power to destroy entire planets with a single gesture of their hand. The Light-side of the Force too is capable of destruction on that scale, but it requires several dozen Jedi working in concert to unleash that kind of power. Not the sort of thing I could do all on my own." Ahsoka explained.

"You make it sound like you are the only Jedi left." Sirius observed.

"I might as well be. According to the Galactic Chronometer on my ship, it has been 4 billion years since the fall of the Jedi Order." Ahsoka said with a sad look on her face.

"Wow, and here I was thinking you weren't attractive, you actually look incredible for a 4 billion year old." Sirius said with a rather stupid grin on his face.

Ahsoka shot him a dirty look and said "I will have you know I am only 17 years of age. And that is still relatively young for my species."

"If you are only 17 years of age, how can you possibly have knowledge about events that happened 4 billion years ago?" Sirius asked.

"I actually have knowledge of events even farther back in time than that. However the relevant answer is that I don't know. All I know is that my last mission involved me flying a ship at faster than light speed out of the event horizon of what your people would probably know as a Black Hole. Unfortunately the engine that was supposed to allow me to do that, kind of malfunctioned. As invariably happens when that kind of engine malfunctions, something rather unpredictable happened, and now here I am." Ahsoka said.

They were sitting in the ship's crew lounge and she just happened to be positioned perfectly to be able to be looking out the window… "Who is that garish man, and why is he walking around my ship?"

Sirius looked out the window and said "What the? That's Albus Dumbledore? What's he doing here? And more importantly, how did he find us? I thought you said we were somewhere in the Alps?"

"That's what you said when I showed you where we were on my cartography projection. Now please explain who this Albus Dumbledore fellow is for me. This is the second time somebody has mentioned him in my immediate presence, and his showing up here of all places bothers me because the last time someone mentioned him they wanted to take Harry to him." Ahsoka said.

"They wanted to do what?" Sirius asked.

"Some big fellow called Hagrid came by just before you did, don't know how you could miss him, but he asked me to give Harry to him so that he could take him to Dumbledore. There was no way I was going to give him to someone who doesn't have any force sensitivity at all whatsoever… especially when Harry here is the single largest mass of force sensitivity I have encountered on this planet so far. I intend to train him myself. Anyways, so who is this fellow?" Ahsoka explained.

"That is Albus Percival Wulric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In short, he is the single most politically powerful man in the Wizarding World. And somehow he managed to track us all the way from Scotland, out to here, the middle of bloody nowhere. There is no tracking spell in existence that is even remotely that good that I am aware of, especially considering we left the planet's atmosphere to get here." Sirius said.

"Well then. How about you take Harry for a few minutes, and I go and make a new friend." Ahsoka said while handing Sirius the young boy. Once that was taken care of she stood up and walked to the ventral lift. She wasn't going to give this fellow any help in locating her for any of that funky magic; she wanted to see how he reacted when he couldn't SEE the opposition.

* * *

><p>Albus was confused, he was sure his blood tracking on young Harry had led him to this spot specifically. However for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where he could be. There was obviously something here, but he couldn't see it, or even get at it with his magic. And he wasn't about to start walking in a random direction and hope that he found whatever it was. That wouldn't be good.<p>

Suddenly a feminine voice called down, yes definitely down, from up above him. "Can I help you with something Mister Dumbledore?" Dumbledore immediately looked up to try to find the voice, but there was nothing there.

"Er… I don't suppose you could allow me into wherever it is you happen to be hiding so that we can talk?" Dumbledore asked the voice.

"I think not. Now why don't you tell me why you are here, so far away from your comfy home in, Scotland was it? The voice asked.

"Ah, it seems that someone kidnapped the child of some dear friends of mine, and I merely seek to see him returned to his rightful guardians." Dumbledore tried.

The voice laughed and said "Kidnapped? I think you mean rescued. And it wouldn't be kidnapping if his rightful guardian was one of the ones who as you said 'kidnapped' him, now would it?"

Dumbledore swallowed and hoped this girl, whoever she was, didn't mean what he thought she meant, "Do you mean to say, that you have Harry Potter in wherever it is you are, and that you along with the criminal Sirius Black are the ones who kidnapped him?"

The voice sounding most displeased asked "What do you mean by 'criminal'?"

Dumbledore frowned and said "It is known that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper for the Potters Fidelius Charm. Since the Potters home was found and the Potters with the exception of Harry found dead, then it is assumed that Sirius let the secret of their location slip to the Death Eaters and their Lord."

The voice said with a triumphant laugh "I hate to burst your bubble, but Sirius Black wasn't the Potter's Secret Keeper. I would have known if he was. But that is neither here nor there. If it wasn't Harry's Godfather whom you implied when you said you wanted to take him to his rightful Guardians, than whom were you referring to?"

"His Mother's sister and her husband, the Dursley's, they would take care of the boy." Dumbledore patiently explained.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Ahsoka was broadcasting this conversation to the inside of the ship, just in case Sirius might provide some valuable insight into the matter. She also had a headset on that would allow Sirius to communicate with her in a manner that Dumbledore would be unable to hear.<p>

"IS HE ABSOLUTELY INSANE? The Dursley's would kill the boy as soon as look at him. They hate anything even remotely related to the world of magic. They won't even go to the Muggle Cinema to watch fantasy movies because they feel they support the concept of what they term 'unnatural freakiness,'" that was all Ahsoka needed to hear.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Mister Dumbledore, but I have to refuse to give you young Harry. You see, Sirius has just informed me as to the sort of people the Dursley's happen to be. It would be very negligent of me to hand young Harry over to you if you intend to give him over to people who essentially want to rid the world of all magic, wouldn't it?" the voice said.<p>

Dumbledore rapidly paled as he realized that he couldn't use that tactic. And without actually being able to see her, he couldn't use Active Legilimency, much less the Imperious, to force her to reconsider. He could simply try to unleash some powerful siege magic to try to bring down whatever wards they were using to hide their location, but that ran the risk of injuring Harry, and that wouldn't do, not with the prophecy. That left him with little option but to allow their continued care of the boy.

"You will at least allow him to attend Hogwarts when he turns 11 years of age, won't you?" Albus asked.

The voice seemed to hesitate for a moment as if considering…

* * *

><p>What was actually happening was Ahsoka was listening to Sirius give her some advice.<p>

"Allow it, but on the condition that you are also present at the School whenever he is. I don't know what sort of training you Jedi had, but I can tell you this. Albus Dumbledore will stop at absolutely nothing to make sure that he gets his way in the end. If that means putting a compulsion on Harry when he is at school to never come home with us again, then he would do so. You must ensure that Harry is never alone in that man's presence under any circumstances." Sirius explained.

Ahsoka nodded as she gathered herself to give her conditions to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"There will be conditions attached if he does attend your school. First and foremost is that he is to never be alone in your presence. And to ensure that this happens, I will be staying within the School at all times when Harry is inside the School. I will attend the classes that Harry does as well. Are we understood Headmaster?" the Voice asked.<p>

Dumbledore frowned, he couldn't see who this young woman was, but she was quite forceful in her negotiating tactics. She left no room for his usual counter offers. "Of course, I don't suppose you happen to be skilled at the art of defense?"

* * *

><p>Sirius paled and rapidly spat "Don't answer in the affirmative to that question. I will explain later."<p>

* * *

><p>The Voice answered with an "I'm afraid my particular method of solving conflict would be wholly unsuitable to your particular brand of education, if not outright impossible for the majority of your students to actually learn."<p>

"Ah, that is most unfortunate; I had thought to offer you the post teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Since that appears to not be possible, I will have to see about other arrangements then. I must bid you a good night then." And with that Albus Dumbledore vanished on the spot with a loud cracking noise.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka visibly paled, even her orange was a paler color than usual… "Did, did he just teleport?" she asked Sirius through the headset.<p>

She heard Sirius' barking laughter as he said "Yeah I guess so. We actually call it Apparating though. Why?"

"Because where I come from, only a Sith would even attempt to do that. We call it 'Force Travel' and it breaks several fundamental laws of the Galaxy. Using the Force to pull off what that guy just did would result in the gradual corruption to the Dark Side. So it is now blatantly obvious that whatever you guys are doing, it isn't the Force." Ahsoka explained as she began walking back to the Ventral Hatch.

Once back inside she made her way back to the Cockpit and engaged the engine and had the ship lift off and placed it into a stable Orbit. "There, that should stop crackpot old fools from making house calls for a while at least."

With that done she made her way back to the ships passenger lounge and took a seat, and looked at Sirius, "Now I believe you owe me an explanation about why I just turned down a teaching position."

"Ah, yeah that. Well you see it's like this. For the entirety of the seven years that I was a student there, we never had the same defense teacher for two consecutive years. And no defense teacher ever returned for a future year." Sirius attempted to explain.

"So him offering me that post was simply an easy way for him to get rid of me after Harry's first year then?" Ahsoka asked.

"If the alleged 'Curse of the Defense Post' is real, then yeah," Sirius said, and then muttered under his breath "I wouldn't wish that post on Voldemort himself. Half the teachers end up dead or worse," Though Ahsoka heard it.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Ahsoka landed the ship in a park in a small town in England. She had decided to leave Harry and Sirius in a hotel over in America just in case. That way they wouldn't be caught in any cross fire that came down because of this. After activating the illusion that she had perfected in America, allowing her to appear as some random 'Muggle' girl as Sirius called her, she promptly exited the ship via the Ventral Lift. Since it was the early morning hours she jumped up onto a nearby tree limb and from there jumped tree to tree a ways before quietly and under the cover of her very basic Force Cloak, it wasn't enough to truly hide her presence, but it was enough to distract the attention of others away from her.<p>

Under the cover of the Force Cloak, she made her way down several streets before she came to the one she was looking for. 'So this is Pettigrew's residence. Let's see, that sensation tells me that the wards Sirius described are active, and that they will stop all those who intend to do Pettigrew harm. But since I don't intend to do him harm, they shouldn't have any effect on me. And this other sensation indicates that Pettigrew is currently at home, apparently asleep in his bed, wow, I figured he would be awake by now. Now let's test those wards shall we?'

And with that Ahsoka confidently walked up to the front door of the house, suffering absolutely no harm for her attempt. 'Well there go those so called active wards that Sirius was mentioning.'

Without missing a beat she attempted to simply turn the handle on the door. Surprisingly she found it unlocked. 'Wow, cocky bastard; probably thought nothing could get past his wards.'

She quietly slipped into the building and made her way to the upstairs bedroom where she found Peter Pettigrew sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself, lowered her illusions, and promptly cleared her throat. The sudden noise caused Sirius to start awake. He looked at her in confusion that rapidly changed to horror as he looked upon her countenance. Which according to one particular book she had read recently looked somewhat like what the Muggles called Christians referred to as a Demon, orange skin, horns, and all. Sirius had once mentioned that Pettigrew was a half-blood, and thus he would be aware of what her appearance resembled.

"Hello Peter. I am coming to pay you this visit to inform you that if you don't change your ways and repent for your crimes, you will be spending a very long time getting to know my Master in the deepest circle of hell. The one reserved most especially for those who betray their friends! Now what you are to do, is to go to the Ministry of Magic and confess to your crimes. Do you understand me?"

She then waved her hand and applied the force to her words "You will confess to the Ministry!"

Pettigrew gulped and said in a hollow voice "I will confess to the Ministry."

"Good. Now go back to sleep." She said with another application of the Force.

After he had fallen into sleep, she quietly made her exit from the house in much the same way that she had entered it. Returning to where she had left her ship.

* * *

><p>The next day Ahsoka flew the ship to a park in London under stealth. She then made her way to Charring Cross Road. Using the Force to guide her, she managed to make her way into the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside she looked around for one of the newspapers of the Wizarding World. She found one in a matter of minutes.<p>

There emblazoned on the front page was the following article:

**_Peter Pettigrew Confesses to Being Potter Secret Keeper_**

**_Peter Pettigrew secretly a Death Eater!_**

_In an expose given to the Daily Prophet, Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head, Bartemius Crouch, confirmed that early yesterday morning Peter Pettigrew showed up at the Auror Office asking to be arrested. The Charges being conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit line obliteration, handing over the secret of a house under the fidelius charm to a known criminal and terrorist, being a marked Death Eater, doing all of the above without being under the Imperious Curse, and last but certainly not least, being an unregistered Animagus that takes the form of a common brown rat._

_After a quick interrogation and administration of verritaserum, it was determined that Peter Pettigrew was to be held until he could be given a quick but expedient trial. The expected verdict of this trial is a unanimous guilty on all counts. If found guilty, Peter Pettigrew can expect to face charges of no less than four consecutive life sentences in Azkaban Prison, and up to a maximum penalty of a Dementors Kiss._

_Aside from the conviction of Bellatrix LeStrange a few days ago, no other Death Eater faced a potential penalty as grave as this if found guilty. Bellatrix LeStrange herself was sentenced to life in Azkaban with no chance for release, which was a nicer way of saying four consecutive life sentences._

Dropping the piece of Wizarding Currency that Sirius had given her for this exact purpose on the table; Ahsoka took the newspaper and exited the Tavern with it. She quickly made her way back to her hidden ship and made her way back to the part of America where she had left Sirius and Harry to wait for her.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Inn Room and exchanging the Newspaper for Harry from Sirius, she took him over to the bed and began playing with the little boy while Sirius began to read the article.<p>

"How on earth did you get him to do that?" Sirius inquired.

"You remember that book I was reading the other day? Dante's something or rather?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dante's Inferno, and yeah I remember it why?" Sirius asked.

"And you remember you mentioning that Pettigrew is a Half-Blood right?" Ahsoka asked.

Sirius waved it off saying "I guess, but what's that have to do with how you got him to turn himself in?"

"Sirius Orion Black, have you actually ever read Dante's Inferno by any chance?" Ahsoka asked in a slightly perturbed manner.

"I am a Pureblood Wizard. I don't normally go around reading Muggle Literature, especially of the religious variety that was used as the inspiration for an event that led to the Wizarding World segregating itself from the Muggle World." Sirius explained in an affronted manner.

"Well it might interest you to know, that held within the confines of that book and some of the animated shows I watched on the airwaves my ship caught relating to that topic, were depictions of creatures that superficially resemble my species. Now here is the downright creepy bit. Each and every one of those creatures would qualify as what I would call a Sith. In fact, based on my own recollections of what the Ancestral Sith Species itself looked like, I would hazard a guess that the creatures described in that book are actually some sort of racial memory that the humans who first colonized this planet still had from the last war with the True Sith Empire." Ahsoka explained

"You mean that there is actually a race of Aliens out there somewhere that looks like the entity that those Christians have made into their God's Antithesis?" Sirius asked with an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Not looked like, they might as well have BEEN. They were the scourge of the Galaxy for several eons. Fortunately the entire species was pretty much extinct, or as close as you could get to being extinct in a universe that allows for Force Comma's and such things, by the time I was born, and it is even more likely that they are completely extinct by now." Ahsoka said in an effort to calm the excitable man down.

Right then something happened that made Ahsoka jump and scream her bloody head off… causing Sirius to start, and young Harry to start crying.

As soon as she calmed down a bit, she looked at the wall behind Sirius and said in a rather accusatory voice "How the hell do you have a Force Ghost, Vader?"

A chuckling sound emanated from behind Sirius who promptly turned around and was promptly staring at a man who appeared to be a little younger than he was. The first and most distinct difference that he noticed between this Ghost and the ones he was familiar with, was that this Ghost appeared to have a Blue Aura and in Color as opposed to having a Silver Aura and being in Black and White.

"It might interest you to know that the love I held for my son managed to redeem my back to the Light Side moments before I died. I also managed to kill Emperor Palpatine in those last few moments, no thanks to you Padawan." The Ghost said in a rather accusatory voice.

"Yeah, well bite me. I don't care if you were redeemed to the Light Side, that doesn't excuse the innocents whose lives you expunged in the Jedi Temple under the guise of friendship in my mind." Ahsoka said in an equally accusatory voice.

"Nor should it! I am here however to confer upon you the rank of Jedi Master. You have trained long and hard for this. And as you are the sole remaining Jedi in the entire Galaxy at this time, you have also been granted the rank of Jedi Grand Master as well. Congratulations Ahsoka, you deserve it." The Ghost, Vader, or whomever he was said to Ahsoka.

"Slag, that's all I need. I don't need that level of stress. You just made it my job to clean up this cesspool of a Galaxy, didn't you?" Ahsoka asked the Ghost.

Chuckling the Ghost replied saying "Yes, but it might interest you to know, there is a new Guardian within Mortis. You should seek her out. She could help you in this effort."

"Like I remember where Mortis is. For all I know it has changed location since we were there." Ahsoka said with a face palm.

"It's actually a lot closer than you think. The Monolith happens to be right here on this Planet. Just not where you would think to look," the Ghost said.

"No, please tell me you are joking. Please don't tell me this planet formed around the Monolith of Mortis?" Ahsoka begged.

"It did. In fact it is the presence of the Monolith that actually enables the magic that the people of this planet use more than anything else. You remember some of the things that Son, Daughter, and Father could do don't you?" the Ghost asked.

"Yes I bloody well do remember it. That stuff made this magic stuff look like child's play by comparison, and made the abilities of the standard Force User look like a blind man fumbling around in the dark. Those three were downright scary." Ahsoka said, she then gathered herself and said "Doesn't help matters that they were the Force incarnate, basically Force-Gods. I really have little to no interest in facing something like that anytime soon, even if it is on friendly terms."

"I am afraid, Ahsoka that you must do it soon, Young Harry here will play a role in this worlds destiny not unlike the one that I myself was supposed to have played in our own time, and which it ultimately fell to my Son to force me to play. There is a prophecy in play regarding young Harry. I do not know what it says, but the Guardian of Mortis will know what it says as she was the one who issued it. The prophecy that was heard in the presence of Albus Dumbledore however, is not the whole prophecy, or even remotely accurate, it is merely what could be gleaned from the mouthpiece that spoke the prophecy. Unfortunately when such mouthpieces speak the words of the Guardian of Mortis, they often times come out rather garbled. No, you are going to have to seek her out and find out the prophecy for yourselves." And with that the ghost faded from view.

"Aww slag it, he just tells me what to do, but doesn't tell me how to do it. He hasn't changed in the slightest. Anakin you BASTARD!" Ahsoka ranted.

Sirius sat bemused while he watched her rant and rave at the same time as he tried to calm young Harry down. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

After she calmed down she said "Uh… not really. He used to be, but we had something of a falling out when he went and slaughtered several dozen younglings, children between the ages of four and fourteen inside the place they were calling home, which also coincidentally was the place I considered my home for the longest of time."

"Ouch, so then he was one of those Sith Lords you were telling me about, right?" Sirius asked.

"Not at first, but this guy who calls himself Palpatine, slowly tempted him into using the powers of the Dark Side of the Force, slowly but surely he gave into darker and darker emotions, until there was really nothing left but rage and grief. That is how it starts at first, it is simply using your emotions to fuel your usage of the Force. But eventually it becomes an all-consuming rage that cannot be quelled by anything. It's subtle yet devastating. That is why the Jedi have to constantly attempt to keep their emotions under control. I think you might have noticed, but I have a bit of a temper." Ahsoka said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I did notice that. Magic's not so different. There is light, dark, and neutral magic. The Neutral stuff generally doesn't do anything malicious. Things like the levitation charm for example. Though given the right context even a simple levitation charm can be lethal. Then there is the light magic, it cannot be used for any overtly negative effect. The most prominent example is the Patronus Charm. It is basically what you get if you could take a happy and loving memory and give it a physical form. It is the direct counter to the effects to all manner of fear inducing magical effects, such as the Dementors Aura. Then there is the Dark Magic. This is the magic that by its very nature is designed to harm someone or grants you a beneficial effect only after you have harmed someone. Take the Horcrux for example. It can only be created by committing cold blooded murder." Sirius explained. He then paused and asked "So what was that Mortis thing he was talking about?"

"Basically it is the nexus of the force. It serves as the focal point in the Galaxy that maintains and controls the Force Activity for the entire Galaxy. The fact that it is in the core of this planet cannot simply be coincidence. It also means that the destruction of the planet-like environment within the Mortis Monolith that we observed as we were leaving Mortis must have somehow reversed itself sufficiently for a new Guardian to take up residence within the Monolith. How that is even possible I have no idea, but given that Mortis was actually the technology of the Celestials, I really can't be too surprised." Ahsoka said.

"And what pray tell are the Celestials?" Sirius asked.

"Essentially? For lack of a better explanation, they are the people who invented or discovered the Force and developed the very first force-using civilization. Heck they might even be the very first civilization to exist in the Galaxy. Exact dates, and events kind of get difficult to calculate that close to the formation of the Galaxy. Bbbut, based on a rough calculation, the Galaxy was formed roughly 17 billion years ago based on the Galactic Standard Year. The earliest known ancestor of the Human species developed around 4,000,200,000 years ago. The Celestial Species on the other hand had already perfected interstellar space-flight, as well as managed to construct technologies that the people of my time couldn't even begin to comprehend how they functioned less than 100,000 years after the development of the Human Species' earliest ancestor. If that gives you any kind of idea as to how advanced that species is?" Ahsoka asked by way of explanation.

"Bloody advanced by the sound of it," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and they essentially went extinct, more like vanished, about 70,000 years after that. The only known trace of them was found within Mortis where-in resided an entity known only as Father, who as far as I could tell… Might have been a Celestial? His Children certainly weren't though; they were more akin to manifestations of the two opposite sides of the Force." Ahsoka said.

"And is it something like this Father you expect to find inside of Mortis, or rather one of his two children?" Sirius inquired.

"Honestly I am hoping it is something akin to either Father, or the entity known as Daughter. I really don't want to go to Mortis if I have to deal with a Dark Side Force God all over again. That would NOT be fun. It wasn't fun the first time around. I didn't even survive it. I had to be resurrected and purified by Daughter. I don't think I am even remotely close to being powerful enough to deal with another Son all on my own." Ahsoka said. "Well, if I am going to visit Mortis, I might as well get started, are you okay on your own for a few more days? This might take me a little while?"

"Yeah, anything I may need, my family's House Elf, as much as I hate the little blighter, can get for me." Sirius said.

"You're going to explain what a House Elf is when I get back, okay?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, fine, no problem." Sirius said.

And with that Ahsoka made her exit from the Hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Have no fear; Year Three will still have a plot. It just may not be what you think it will be.

**A/N2: **Yes, I know that the Star Wars Universe does in fact have a fair amount of "Magic" within it. Specifically things like the Dathomir Witchcraft, and the Ancient Sith Alchemy and High Sorcery. However the way I am flavoring this story is that the Magic of Earth is significantly different, while also slightly less powerful than the magics used by the Sith and Dathomir Nightsisters and Nightbrothers. Also, Ahsoka is not privy to the full details regarding those three particular brands of Force-Magic. Yes, she had encountered the Dathomir Witchcraft before, but she had not (as far as I know) seen Ancient Sith Alchemy or High Sorcery particularly often.


	3. Mortis

**Disclaimer:**I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Author's Notes:** I don't normally do Replies to my reviewers in my stories, but I thought I might as well touch on some of them here:

**Penny is Wise:** Lily's sacrifice may still play a part in this story. No one knows how the Authors' mind works, other than the Author, and I still haven't decided that issue yet. All I know for certain is what is revealed in this chapter.

**Guest in response to Chapter 1:** No, I will not be writing that type of a cross-over. For one thing it would require the massive dumbing down of the role that Senator / Chancellor / Emperor Palpatine plays because Voldemort is simply not smart or powerful enough to pull off the penultimate chess game that Palpatine plays.

* * *

><p>Flying in a low grid pattern orbit around the planet, Ahsoka was coming to a conclusion that was maddeningly frustrating. This entire freaking planet literally oozed the force. There was no central nexus, no point where she could sense the Force more so than any other. It was just omnipresent. That she could actually pinpoint individual people using her Force Senses was just amazing given the absolute overwhelming presence of Force on this planet. As such she had no idea where she might even begin to search for an entrance into Mortis.<p>

"Anakin, you couldn't possibly have been more useless than this, now could you? You could have at least provided me with coordinates or some sort of hint, or well something? But no, you just had to tell me that Mortis is in the Planet's core and leave it at that. This is no freaking fair." Ahsoka ranted.

Suddenly she felt the presence of another Force Ghost, "Yes, Father did come off a bit like that, didn't he?" the Ghost said.

"Father? You must be his son than, well then what pearls of wisdom can you offer me that might expedite this venture for me?" Ahsoka asked a little irritably.

"Luke Skywalker at your service; and as for your issue at hand, there is this marvelous giant statue of a Cat with a humans head over in Egypt. Try looking over there for what you want." The Ghost said.

"You're kidding? That is your big clue? No coordinates, just 'look for the big cat with a human head?' right big help that is." Ahsoka complained

"Your right, it doesn't sound like a good clue, and back in our day, it probably wouldn't be. But here on this planet, in this day and age, that clue will be like a beacon to what you are looking for." The Ghost now identified as Luke Skywalker explained.

Ahsoka sighed and said "Fine, I just hope your right about this." The last thing she heard of the ghost was his laugh as he faded away. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Two days later Ahsoka had finally managed to track down that great giant cat. And from the looks of things, Luke was right, the cat was kind of hard to miss. For that matter so were the three gigantic pyramids right behind it and the several smaller pyramids surrounding them.<p>

"No, I don't believe what I am seeing here. This can't be can it?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at the basic layout of the plateau she was currently standing on.

* * *

><p>A few hours later back on her ship and this time parked in the atmosphere a few hundred meters above the Giza Plateau, Ahsoka was looking down on the plateau from above. "I don't believe it, but it is. That is an exceedingly primitive Astrogation Chart. Now where is it pointing?"<p>

Snapping a Holopicture of the image, she then fed the image into her Astrogation Computer. The Computer then proceeded to calculate the route that the chart was calculating. When the name of the system it pointed to popped up, she aggressively swore "TYTHON, IT'S POINTING TO TYTHON!"

"No wonder the Jedi Order went extinct. There is a huge honking Astrogation Chart right on the surface of this planet that just happens to point a big finger in the direction of the Jedi Order. When I see this Mortis Guardian, I am going to have some choice words for her about the decision to leak that particular bit of information to the people who live on this planet." Ahsoka practically screamed.

After landing her ship near the largest of the Pyramids she walked outside the Ship and up to the Pyramid and touched it. As soon as she did she pulled her hand back and said "No, they didn't… Did they? They couldn't have?" She cautiously touched the Pyramid again and just as swiftly pulled it back.

"Well slag, they did. They converted the very tip of the Mortis Monolith into a Tomb. That has got to be a bad omen for the sort of entity that now resides within the Monolith." Ahsoka said with a grimace. "Now, how do I get inside?" Ahsoka wondered while walking around the tip of the Monolith. Oh there was of course the obvious entrance that the humans used, but the obvious wouldn't work for Ahsoka. No, she wanted the means to get into Mortis, not the means to get inside of the Pyramid.

It took another two hours of continuously searching the building before she found what she was looking for. Hidden on a patch of stonework and carved in such a way that it would be completely overlooked by anyone who wasn't familiar with what they were looking for was a word in the celestial language that, if Ahsoka remembered the translation properly, bascally meant "Enter." Cautiously she placed her hand on the glyph, which was also almost at the very tip of the Pyramid, the only reason she could reach it was that she had made liberal use of her Force Powers to climb to this precarious height.

In a brilliant flash of light, she disappeared from the world of humans, and reappeared in the re-awakened and once again magnificent landscape of Mortis, and came face to face with a person who should be dead.

"No… Your dead, you can't be here. How are you alive? What is going on?" Ahsoka panicked.

"It is good to see you as well Ahsoka," said the bemused voice of the Force-Entity once known as Daughter.

Ashoka went to her knees in sheer confusion about what was going on in this place. "First my Hyperdrive malfunctions, then I get sucked into a Black Hole, then I get spit out again centuries, no millennia after I first entered it. Next I encounter a man who might as well be a time displaced Sith Lord. And that's to say nothing of becoming the maternal guardian of the second coming of Anakin Skywalker while I am at it. Then the Force Ghosts, followed shortly by encountering people who should be long dead. Why can't I have an easy life? At least, please tell me that Son is not also alive? I don't think I could deal with that on top of everything else I am already dealing with." She ranted.

The Force-Entity chuckled and said "Fortunately my brother is not also alive. By the way, I am now called Matriarch, but do not have my own children as of yet. I have seen no need for that as of the moment as there are so few Force Users that there is no real need for me to delegate my responsibilities to them."

Ahsoka gulped and asked "So there are other Force-Users aside from myself in the current era?"

"Yes, but most of them are located on this planet, and don't actually realize what they use is the Force. In fact most of them aren't even Force-Sensitive in the way you are, rather they have a core of force energy that allows them to manipulate the force in a different manner. They call this core a magical core, and it is what allows them to perform the art that you have come to recognize as magic. Your young Harry has such a magical core, but he also has innate force-sensitivity as well which makes him something a bit more than a normal wizard." The Matriarch explained.

"If that's the case then it makes him a potential Jedi, doesn't it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, yes it does. I would be forever in your debt if you took him as your Padawan. I believe you had initially intended to do just that, but recent events had you doubting whether you should or not. Unfortunately, without your training his life would be a complete disaster, going from one near death experience to the next with only luck to see him safely out of them again." The Matriarch said in a said voice.

"Can you give me any examples of these near death experiences?" Ahsoka asked.

"As the best example I can offer, in his second year he is destined to come face to face with a 60 foot long snake that has the single most deadly venom on the entire planet, nothing compared to some of the venomous creatures you are familiar with mind, but still quite deadly all on its own. It also has the innate ability to kill anyone who looks it in the eye, and turns anyone who looks at the reflection of its eyes into living stone." The Matriarch explained.

"Matriarch, that is insane, why did you allow a creature like that to come into existence in the first place?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't allow anything. The Humans created it through selective breeding and their own corruption of my gift." The Matriarch said.

"So basically, same old story, different place and time?" Ahsoka asked.

"That about sums it up, yeah." The Matriarch mused.

"Great. Now what is this I hear about a prophecy regarding Harry?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, that. That was simply a misinterpretation on the part of a senile old man who is rather pants at divination. The Prophecy basically said that a child born at the end of the Month of July; would be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. And that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. It did not however specify who the child was, or who the Dark Lord was. And you will kindly note that young Harry doesn't have a mark on his body anywhere thanks to your quick action during that fight. Not only that, but there were about 700 Wizarding Babies born in the entire world in the same exact 24 hour period of time as young Harry. And I will kindly note that there are actually three potential Dark Lords currently alive that the prophecy could reasonably refer to, and Albus Dumbledore is ONE OF THEM." The Matriarch explained in her own mini-rant.

"So it was simply a misunderstanding then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, simply a misunderstanding, I can't help it if my prophecies overcome my mouthpieces at random points in time and in the oddest of company. I would honestly prefer it if that didn't happen, but having the vast majority of my mouthpieces living right on top of my home doesn't help matters much." The Matriarch complained.

"With that in mind, whose bright idea was it to place a huge honking astrocartograph pointing the way to the Typhon System right up above this Monolith?" Ahsoka asked with false curiosity.

"Um… that would again be the fault of one of my mouthpieces. I was complaining one day about how the Jedi Order went extinct, and one of my Mouthpieces picked up on it. Sorry about that. Fortunately I don't think anyone has really discovered what that chart points to, as Typhon has kind of been hidden behind a bit of hyperspace turbulence. It would take a ship like yours to get past it, as none of the modern starships have the kind of hyperdrives necessary to navigate it. Even I can't get past that with my sight for some reason." The Matriarch explained as soothingly as she could manage.

"Excellent; that probably means the Lightsaber Forge on Tython is still intact. That should help when it comes time for young Harry to construct his own Lightsaber. I just hope the indigenous species of Tython haven't destroyed it by now." Ahsoka said with a grimace. Then she thought for a moment and asked "What about Coruscant, what happened to that planet?"

"The species known to the Earthlings as the Roswell Aliens has inhabited the Planet once known as Coruscant. The Jedi Temple is long abandoned and even forgotten. This species is actually extremely xenophobic and rather hostile towards life-forms that they are unfamiliar with, and their chosen method of becoming familiar with a species leaves a lot to be desired. They chose to perform invasive experiments to attempt to become more acclimated to a foreign species." The Matriarch explained.

"Ah, that race of experimenters I discovered when I first arrived here. Yeah, I have no real desire to become acquainted with them. However if they inhabit Coruscant, I probably have no choice in the matter. I am going to need to go there to recover some of the training Holocrons at some point in the near future I think." Ahsoka said.

"Ah, actually, the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker would be able to guide you to the location of the vast majority of the training Holocrons that he re-located to the New Jedi Temple on Yavin 4." The Matriarch said.

"He… what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, after the fall of Emperor Palpatine, young Luke Skywalker re-established the Jedi Order, but made its headquarters Yavin 4…" The Matriarch began.

"Was he absolutely insane? That is a known Sith Tomb!" Ashoka screamed.

"Yes, and I believe he regretted that decision after a while. However that doesn't change the fact that the Jedi Training Holocrons are still located on Yavin 4, and that you will need to retrieve them eventually." The Matriarch explained.

"Absolutely brilliant," Ahsoka said.

"But, I believe those are all the instructions I have for you at this time, are there any further questions you have for me?" The Matriarch asked Ahsoka.

"No, I think that is more than a sufficient amount of headaches for me to deal with right at this moment. I will attempt to get on those issues as soon as I absolutely can." Ahsoka answered.

"Excellent. I wish you well in your immediate future young Ahsoka." The Matriarch said.

Ahsoka waved her off, and in a flash of light she was once again at the base of the pyramid. Making her way back to where her Starship was parked she boarded it and decided that she would have to go and collect Sirius and Harry before she really started in on any of her immediate missions. She wanted to make sure they were safely away from the influence of that senile old fool, yet at the same time she didn't want to expose them to any of the corrupting influences of that senile old fool. Perhaps bringing them to Mortis and leaving them in the care of the Matriarch while she was on her journey would be the safest bet. At least with the Matriarch they would be safer than they would be anywhere else. She would have to confer with Sirius.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later Ahsoka was exiting the elevator leading the corridor that led to the room that she had left Sirius in, when she suddenly felt something rather odd at the periphery of her senses 'That feels like Wilhuff Tarkin. But that can't be right.'<p>

Quietly extracting her Lightsaber, she entered the corridor and made her way towards the door to the room. When she got close enough she could see a tall man with sleeked back blond hair, backed by two musclebound oafs.

"Alohamora." The man said at the door, he then tried the latch, and the door opened, but was stopped by the chain door guard. "Confound it, why won't this blasted door open." The man said as soon as the door resealed itself.

Ahsoka smirked and said "You know, normally when trying to gain entry to a locked room, it is polite to knock. Now tell me who you are, and why you are at my hotel rooms door."

The two thugs whipped around and leveled those funny wooden sticks, that Sirius called a wand when he was demonstrating magic for her earlier, at her. Meanwhile the blond man casually turned and sneered at her. At the moment Ahsoka was wearing the appearance of the woman she had checked in with as alongside Sirius. Sirius had described the woman as a simple Muggle woman in her mid-twenties.

"And what business does common Muggle Filth have with the Potter Brat?" the man asked with his sneer getting even more foul by the second.

"That is between me and his Godfather, and strictly need to know. And you sir clearly do not need to know. Now I will ask you three once to kindly leave the premises and never return, otherwise I will need to force you to leave the premises and you will not like the results." Ahsoka said.

The man sneered and said "She is of no concern to us, do as you please to her while I continue trying to access this room."

The two thugs' muttered twin spells, one said "Cruciatus," and the other said "Imperio."

Ahsoka for her part merely ignited her lightsaber imbuing it with the power of the force, and sensing the lightless spells with her echo location she flicked her wrist in an impressive display with the lightsaber twirling in a manner that would have lopped off the appendage of anyone who wasn't trained in Lightsaber Combat. The end result was that the blade connected with both invisible beams of energy causing them to ricochet off of the blade and back at the casters.

Now while the one who said Crucio doubled over screaming in agony… the other one just fell to the ground and began drooling out the side of his mouth. You see when a human casts the Imperious Curse on their own self; they suffer a catastrophic logic paradox which results in their brain essentially shutting down all higher functions.

The Blond, having seen this happening, and already having his own wand drawn aimed it at Ahsoka and said "Avada K-"

However Ahsoka raised her offhand and said "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The last person who cast that on me was apparently some fool of a Dark Lord whose name was Voldemort or something. And, he kind of exploded when I hit the spell back at him with this big glowy beam of energy in my hand. And I assure you; I can hit it back at you. I have deflected much worse than a sickly green beam of energy like that before with this here energy blade."

As she was speaking the blond jerk was getting paler and paler, which was quite the feat considering he was a borderline Albino to begin with. "Yes, well, I guess I will take my leave then, since it is clear that I appear to be outmatched here."

"Good decision. Take your cronies with you. The one that cast that imperio or whatever it was appears to need some sort of medical attention." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Er… right." Blondie said, and walked over to the two thugs, after negating the Cruciatus on the one, the two of them together, albeit difficultly exited towards the stairs.

Ahsoka deactivated her Lightsaber and walked over to the door, knocked on it and said "Sirius, it's me. The bad guys are gone now, you can open up."

It took a few minutes, but after a bit of mumbling from the other side of the door, Sirius said "Okay, we need a better place to hide. This is getting bloody ridiculous. First Dumbledore, now Lucius Malfoy. I really want to know how these people are tracking us, because this isn't funny."

Ahsoka walked into the room and moved over to where Harry sat playing with a few toy construction bricks. "If it's any consolation Sirius, I may just have found the safest place you could ever be hidden. And I think I want to make it my designated home while I am in this time and on this planet. And I am inviting both you and Harry along with me. Honestly, I don't know what it is about this world, but the people in this world just seem to reek of the Dark Side of the Force. And I know it isn't because of the entity residing in Mortis. I found her; she is the entity I used to know as Daughter. Daughter was the entity that represented the Light Side of the Force. Right now she is fulfilling the same role that her father fulfilled when I first met her, which is the role of bringing balance to the force. But something seems out of whack in this world. It seems that in the absence of an order akin to the Jedi Order, things have just slowly begun to corrupt more and more towards the side of darkness."

"So you want us to go to live in Mortis then? I suppose there are worse places that we could hide out. I have to ask though, is it possible that they could follow us there?" Sirius inquired.

"Is it possible? Yeah, I suppose. Is it Likely? No not even remotely. I mean first off, I am not even sure the planetoid of Mortis even exists in this space-time, much less this Galaxy. The only thing that I can say for certain is that the Monolith that serves as the gateway to Mortis rests in the center of the planet, with the absolute most extreme tip of it poking its head out of the Giza Plateau in Egypt. Additionally, unless someone wants to perform the specific sorts of acrobatics that I am capable of, which most humans aren't capable of naturally, then they aren't getting up to the entry hatch, which is at the very top of the Great Pyramid of Khafre." Ahsoka explained.

"Then how the bloody hells are we all supposed to get to Mortis?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, that is actually rather simple. You told me you could do this apparating thing right? Well you are going to apparate to the top where I will be waiting to stabilize you. You will then come with me into Mortis. However I will have taken Harry on ahead into Mortis ahead of you. That way we aren't all trying to kill ourselves all at once." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, okay that seems more reasonable. Well we might as well get going. We are taking your ship to Giza right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let's get going, oh, I will carry Harry. I want you to have your wand out. I can defend him easier with one hand than you can. We need to be on our guard in case Malfoy didn't leave entirely." Ahsoka explained.

The two packed their things up. Sirius had Kreacher, his House Elf take all their things to Ahsoka's ship, and then the three left.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Giza, still under stealth, Ahsoka took Harry up the Pyramid, using the force to camouflage their ascent. Once at the top, Ahsoka cautiously kneeled down and tapped the marking for entry into Mortis.<p>

In another blinding flash, she was once again inside of Mortis. "Welcome back young one. I did not expect to see you so soon. And what is this, you seem to have brought young Harry with you. What are you up to?"

Ahsoka smiled glumly and said "Well you see, it turns out that as soon as I returned to where Sirius and Harry were holed up, some people were trying to break into the room that they were staying in. I was easily able to drive those people off. However, I can't exactly just leave Harry out in the open where he would be vulnerable to people like that or to Dumbledore's machinations while I am out collecting the Holocrons. I also figure that this is probably the safest place that he could be while growing up at least until we can develop a Jedi Temple here on earth that would have reasonable defenses of its own. And I really have been relying on Sirius to survive in this world. I have none of this world's currency."

"Ah, about that, ask Sirius to take you to Diagon Alley sometime and have the Goblins at Gringotts Bank take a look at your Republic Credit Ingots. I think you might be surprised what they might be willing to offer for them." The Matriarch said.

"Ah, anyways, do you mind looking after Harry and Sirius for me while I am away from the planet?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I believe I can manage that." The Matriarch said, and then she continued "Why don't you give me Harry, and you go and retrieve your young man."

Ahsoka blushed and said "It's not like that!" and then handed Harry to the Matriarch.

"I am sure it isn't. Now run along."

Ahsoka nodded and turned around, promptly appearing back on the top of the pyramid in yet another flash of blinding light. She had just enough time to get her senses back when she heard a cracking noise and instinctively brought her hand out to catch Sirius on the upper arm. "Wow, I still have to get used to that." She said, "Last time around when entering and exiting Mortis we did it with a ship and we were in space while doing it. Doing it without a ship is kind of disorienting."

"Well as long as you can still catch people when they are about to fall I am okay with that. We may want to see about getting an entry to this Mortis place put somewhere a bit more convenient, yah?" Sirius asked.

"Might be a good idea, but it would have to be somewhere that people like that Malfoy wouldn't even dream of looking." Ahsoka said.

"Easily dealt with, just hide it behind a Fidelius Charm, but have this Daughter or Matriarch or whomever she is, be the Secret Keeper of the location we use. That way no one can get to the Secret Keeper without also knowing the Secret." Sirius said.

"Sirius, that's bloody brilliant." Ahsoka said, "can you do that?"

"Yeah, I saw Lils cast the spell, so I know how to cast it. I just need the Secret Keeper, and the Secret to be in the same location for long enough for me to cast the spell." Sirius said.

"Hrm… I am not sure whether that will be possible or not. I don't know if the Matriarch can actually leave Mortis or not." Ahsoka said.

"Ah, well if she can't we just make you Secret Keeper instead. No one in their right mind would try to force you to give them the Secret." Sirius said.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't see a resurgence of honest to god Sith anytime soon. I don't need that kind of a headache. Wizards a bad enough, but Sith are about a thousand times worse." Ahsoka said.

She then bent down and with her other hand still embracing Sirius' arm, tapped the entry markings, causing the two of them to be enveloped in a blinding flash of light.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said that was disorienting." Sirius said as he promptly fell flat on his butt. He blinked a few times looked around and said "Wow, you are freaking gorgeous," to the Matriarch.

"Yeah, and she is about one million kilometers out of your league Sirius." Ahsoka said while rolling her eyes at his comment.

The Matriarch chuckled and said "I thank you for the compliment though young man." She then turned to Ahsoka and said "I think you had best be about your mission. I will look after your boys for you for the duration; no harm shall come to them while they remain in my presence."

"Thank you for your hospitality Matriarch. I will be back as soon as I can." Ahsoka said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sirius said getting to his feet.

"Ah, Mother has asked me to train Harry in the ways of the Jedi. Unfortunately my training was ended rather abruptly, so I need to go and find the Jedi Holocrons so that I will be able to teach him the lessons I never learned." Ahsoka said.

"And these Holocrons will still work after 4 billion years?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Holocrons are unlike anything you might be familiar with. Yes, they are technology, but they aren't powered in a conventional manner. Rather they are powered by the Force itself. They are almost alive. It is because they are powered by the Force, that they will still function all these centuries later, though they may need a bit of a kick start." Ahsoka said, pausing a moment before continuing, "No, what really worries me, and is the real reason why you and Harry aren't coming with me, is that one of my predecessors saw fit to re-locate the Jedi Temple from Coruscant over to the Planetoid Yavin 4."

Sirius frowned and asked "Why, what's so bad about Yavin 4?"

Ahsoka smiled wanly "According to the histories I read in the Jedi Temple Archives, roughly 5,000 years before I got displaced in time it was where the Sith Lord Naga Sadow fled after his defeat by the Galactic Republic at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. The Great Hyperspace War was a war that made the wars on this planet look pleasant by comparison. Entire planets were made inhospitable.

"About 1,000 years later it became the home to the Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun. The title of Dark Lord of the Sith is roughly analogous to the title of Emperor and the title 'Emperor' was in fact used by the reigning 'Dark Lord of the Sith' in my own time period. Sith Lord is roughly akin to what you refer to as Death Eaters, but vastly more powerful. But the point is; that no one really found out what happened to Exar Kun. For all we know he is in some sort of stasis inside of a tomb on Yavin 4. And it is for that reason I am not taking you two with me on this journey. The only people going with me are the Force Ghosts that have already made themselves known to me, they are my insurance policy." Ahsoka explained.

"You make it sound like there are more than one." Sirius said.

"Indeed there are." The Matriarch said, "Come out my children so that we may all see you."

Suddenly a veritable armada of Force Ghosts appeared before Ahsoka and Sirius.

"Obi-wan? Ayla? Mace? Master Yoda? Lady Shaak Ti? You're all still here? Even Anakin and his son?" Ahsoka was openly weeping at the scene that was displayed before her.

"Do not cry for us little one." The woman who appeared to be a differently colored and older version of whatever species Ahsoka was said as she came up to her, "We lived our lives, now you are meant to live yours. We will be able to pass on our knowledge to you and your padawan if you desire it. And we will be able to protect you from Dark Side Manifestations long enough for you to get what it is you need and make your escape. Now you must go on your way. Know that we are with you."

"O-of course." Turning to Sirius she said "I need to go. I will be back as soon as I can." And with that she turned and made her exit, and the Ghosts faded from view as well.

"Wow, I think I need a stiff drink." Sirius said.

"Then I am afraid you are out of luck young one. One of the few luxuries Mortis does not possess; is fine liquor." The Matriarch said as she walked back into the building behind her with Harry in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, enough background plot. I am not going to detail every single day of the intervening years between 1981 and 1991. So starting with the next chapter, we will be in the year 1991. I hope you guys are prepared to be excited as Harry and Ahsoka make waves in the Wizarding World.


	4. First foray into Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:**I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for posting this a day late, but I was really distracted last night and really couldn't get it up. I hope you all like this chapter.

**xXx Story xXx**

"HARRY! GET BACK HERE!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs at the young man who had just vaulted down the side of the Pyramid like a gazelle. Sighing when she realized it was a futile effort, she began running after him, fortunately she was larger, and lither than he was, and thus able to catch up to him long before he made it to the ground, she rounded on him and made him catch himself short. Placing her hands on her hips she said "Just what did you think you were doing young man? You didn't even cloak yourself."

Harry got a chagrined look on his face and said "Sorry Mum."

"And what have I told you, when we are out in public, your to call me Master as befits our relationship in public. Understand?" Ahsoka said with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Yes, Master." Harry said with a grimace.

"Good, now get yourself cloaked, and let's get to the Ship. We need to meet your Uncle Sirius in London in an hour." Ahsoka said, as she too cloaked herself, she was still cursing the fact that it was impossible to create a new entrance to Mortis without destroying the entire planet.

Harry cloaked himself and began following his adoptive mum down the rest of the way to the space ship.

**xXxXxXx**

An hour later on Charring Cross Road, Ahsoka and Harry were flagged down by Sirius. "Ahsoka Tano, and Harry Potter, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to my good friend and pranking partner, Remus John Lupin."

Ahsoka lifted her hand and Remus as was expected, brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure,"

"You're Moony?" Harry asked.

"Er… yes, I did go by that name at school, much to my eternal discomfort." Remus said.

"Why? I think it's a charming name." Ahsoka said.

"Why don't we take this inside the Leaky Cauldron instead of talking about it out in the middle of Muggle London," Sirius said.

Ahsoka and Harry just shrugged. Remus whimpered and the four of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and got a table off in a corner. Once their breakfasts had been served and paid for Sirius broached the subject "Ahsoka dear, the thing is, Remus has a condition that manifests only on the night of the full moon. There is no cure, and it is a condition that can infect humans."

"So I would probably be safe from it." Ahsoka mused.

Sirius grunted in a non-committal way; however Remus had a queer look on his face and asked "What do you mean? You look human enough."

"Oh, my appearance today is merely an illusion. I borrowed this appearance from some random muggle in Egypt about a year ago. In fact Sirius coined a nickname for me, 'the body-snatcher', catchy isn't it?" Ahsoka said with a bit of a laugh. "Harry will be able to do the same thing in a few more years."

Remus laughed a shaky laugh and said "So then, what do you really look like?"

Ahsoka looked at Harry, who shrugged, then at Sirius who gave a nod. "Like this," She said as she allowed the illusion to dissipate.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Remus practically screamed, causing several of the patrons to look over at them, turn around, and then do a spit take when they noticed what had caused Remus to scream.

"Yeah, that was about the same reaction Peter Pettigrew had. Do I really look that much like a Devil?" Ahsoka asked with a hurt voice.

"No Ahsoka, you don't. Though if I might caution you, keep up the human charade. The Purebloods in the Wizarding World tend to be a bit biased regarding species that aren't human." Sirius said.

"Sorry Sirius, but I can only keep the pretense up for so long before I revert to my natural appearance. While I am at Hogwarts it will just be easier for me to maintain my natural form. But, if anyone has a problem with my appearance, they can always come and talk to me about it. If they are pleasant, we can probably deal with the issue. If not…" Ahsoka lifted her hand to place a small metal shaft on the table, "Need I remind you I still carry these around."

"But Ahsoka, technology won't work at Hogwarts, too much magical interference." Sirius tried to explain.

"Sirius, please, think before you talk. You saw these working just fine in Mortis. If they work there, I highly doubt there will be a problem with them at Hogwarts. Mortis is about as 'magical' as you can get, period." Ahsoka cautioned.

"But, the Purebloods will try to deny you a wand if you go around looking like that." Remus said.

This time it was Harry who spoke, "Like Master needs a wand."

Remus gaped at Harry before turning to Sirius and saying "Did Harry just call her his Master?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about that, Harry is the Padawan Learner under Ahsoka. As I understand it, it is a term denoting respect for the Padawan Learner to refer to their teacher as Master, though Gringotts and I set it up so that she is also his adoptive Mother as well, with me still as his Godfather. It's just easier for everyone that way." Sirius explained.

"I see." Remus said turning back to Ahsoka, "For the ease of my sanity, can Harry just call you Mum? It would be more socially acceptable to people in our world… Or at least it would be in the Muggle World. Not sure how the Pureblood Block would take having the last remaining Heir to a Pureblood Family being the adopted son of a… what exactly are you anyways? I specialize in Magical Creatures, and Dark Creatures, and I have never seen your particular species or race before."

"There are two possible explanations for that. First, my species is not native to this planet. Second, there is a very good chance that with the exception of me, my species is extinct. At least, I haven't heard any comm chatter from the general vicinity of Shili, my planet, that doesn't mean there aren't any survivors, though, they might just have devolved from the position of intergalactic travel that they once held." Ahsoka said.

"Alien… you're an Alien? I thought Aliens were a myth. Something the Muggles came up with." Remus said.

"Oh I assure you, we do exist. Unlike me, most of the Aliens in this time period are apparently rather hostile and xenophobic species for some dumb reason. Might have been that one too many Sith rose to prominence in the Galaxy over the years, but as I never had the opportunity to go and ask anyone about it, I can't really say." Ahsoka said. Then she thought for a moment and said "Anyways, Harry needs to get his School Supplies, and I need to visit the bank and inquire about getting my Republic Credits converted into Wizarding Money if I am going to function here."

"Did you bring them?" Sirius asked

"I brought enough to wet their appetite." Ahsoka said with a grin, "Two of each type. Should get their interest"

"Very well, let's get this show on the road, to the BANK!" Sirius exclaimed.

**xXxXxXx**

After a short walk down the Wizarding street also known as "Diagon Alley," something that made young Harry laugh when he first heard the name and resulted in him refusing to stop calling it "Diagonally" for a full week, the group finally arrived at the big tall marble building known as "Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

After getting inside the main doors, Sirius pointed out the special poem printed on the second set of doors for both Harry and Ahsoka to read.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
><em>_Of what awaits the sin of greed  
><em>_For those who take, but do not earn,  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors  
><em>_A treasure that was never yours,  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware  
><em>_Of finding more than treasure there._

Ahsoka hummed and said "Let's see." She then infused both her Lekku's and Montral's with the Force and activated a massive scan of echo location.

"Wow. This place is absolutely massive. There are subterranean structures under this bank that cover the vast majority of the city of London and even the surrounding countryside. There also appear to be several rather large creatures that on at least a rudimentary level resemble a Krayt… and I have absolutely no wish to run into anything that massive anytime soon." Ahsoka said to Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"Ah, those would probably be the Guard Dragons near the High Security Vaults. We would actually have to go past one if we were going to the Black Family Vault." Sirius said.

"Of course there would be Dragons on this planet. Why ever did I think I could manage to live on a planet and avoid having to deal with Dragons?" Ahsoka griped.

Then the quartet moved into the bank proper. Sirius quickly guided them over to the shortest line. Once it was their turn, the creature that was tending the desk asked "What is your business? Make it quick."

Ahsoka and Harry both made funny faces while Sirius said "We are here to inquire about young Harry Potter's trust fund, and also to inquire about setting up an account for a foreign acquaintance of mine."

"And does young Mr. Potter have his key?" the creature asked.

"About that, for some reason it seems to have been misplaced in the aftermath of the events surrounding his parent's deaths. I did return to their home afterwards in an attempt to locate that key, however it was not in its usual location. As Harry's Sworn Godfather I would like to request that a new key be issued and the re-forging of the lock on the trust vault to solve the problem of unauthorized accesses." Sirius said.

The creature frowned, and finally looked up from the ledger and then glanced at the ring on Sirius' finger. "Very well Lord Black, it shall be done. It will take about an hours-time. In the meantime, would the person who is inquiring about the creation of a new account please step forward."

Ahsoka stepped forward and nodded to the Goblin, who looked at her in a scrutinizing manner, before saying "Would you please follow me, Miss?" He did not indicate that any of the others should follow. Sirius was a little concerned about this, but Ahsoka had made it abundantly clear that she could easily take care of herself against even the likes of Lord Voldemort. Whether the same would hold true regarding a Goblin was questionable, but he had seen that glowing sword of energy she had, he wasn't going to count her out in any fight against the Goblin weaponry.

Ahsoka followed the creature to a small chamber, and as she entered the chamber she felt a cool sensation wash over her, when she looked up she could see that the creature was flanked by two additional creatures. These additional creatures were heavily armed and armored. Frowning, she cautiously moved her main hand towards where her lightsaber was located under her traveling cloak.

Teller Fiercehook couldn't understand why the Thief's Downfall hadn't worked on this woman. "This makes no sense. That potion should have dispelled any glamour's, or polyjuice potion you could be wearing, so why can I still not see your true appearance?"

Ahsoka blinked in understanding about what was going on, the creatures who ran the bank thought she was a Wizard or Witch who had been using a simple spell, potion or something similar to enter the bank anonymously and forge their identity. Realizing that it would be in her best interest to be honest with these Goblins she immediately dropped her illusion. "I apologize, I maintain that illusion so that my appearance does not unsettle those who may not be accustomed to someone who looks quite as exotic as I do."

The Goblin Teller blinked in surprise as he took in the real appearance of the woman. "Wow, I never expected this. The records of this bank are quite extensive and date back several hundred years. We have records of every single person who has ever been inside this bank or any of its foreign branches. Thus we have a record of all sentient magical species on the planet that survive to the modern day and a few which have died out. All tellers are expected to review these records as often as possible. And I can safely say that there is no record of a magical species that matches your appearance."

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm not actually magical?" Ahsoka said.

"No, not after that illusion stunt you pulled." The creature said with a feral grin.

Ahsoka sighed and said "That wasn't actually magic in the strictest sense. I merely manipulated an energy field that surrounds and infuses the entire galaxy to generate a specified effect. But only a very small handful of people alive today can actually do what I just did, and the Wizards and Witches of this world, generally speaking aren't among their number, with the exception of notable examples such as young Harry, and maybe one or two other people in his generation and a few of the older people in the Wizarding World."

The Goblin's grin got even wider as it said "Where in that explanation did you actually say that what you did actually wasn't something which if a Muggle saw it they wouldn't define it as magic?"

Ahsoka paused, thought about what the creature was saying, and then also got a grin on her face and said "You know what, you are absolutely right, it would be defined as magic by just about anyone who saw it on this planet, now wouldn't it."

The Goblin continued grinning while nodding and said "Now the way you have been talking, you make it sound as if you don't actually consider this planet to be YOUR planet. Why is that I wonder."

Ahsoka grimaced and said "That would probably be because I am not from this world, or heck even this century." And then buttoning down to explain where and when she was from to the Goblin, now that the guards had left, Ahsoka tried to get all the pressing details explained. When she finished she looked at the Goblin who had remained silent for the vast majority of her tale.

"So if I got that right, then you are displaced in time by a significant amount of eons. Everything you know and love is long dead, and not even your money has any value anymore? Well, let me see some of this money and I will see what Gringott's can do for you. Normally this is not a service Gringott's offers to the other magical species. However we have never encountered a case as extreme as yours seems to be." The Goblin, as he had indicated to her his species was called, said to her.

Ahsoka calmly withdrew several ingots of the Galactic Republic Credits and placed them on the table in front of the Goblin, who promptly picked one of them up and began examining it while muttering under his breath. He then stood up and walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a large piece of paper from it, and began examining that. He then looked back at the ingots in surprise.

He came back to the table and sat down. "Miss Tano, may I inquire how many of those fascinating objects you have in your possession?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a while, and then said "Roughly 2,000 of each of the five types."

The goblin got a contemplative look on his face as he systematically repeated the process for each of the four remaining types of ingot. When he was finished he looked up at Ahsoka and said in a rather resigned way "Miss Tano, Gringotts would most desperately desire for you to sell them all your ingots. Unfortunately for us to make that purchase, Gringotts would have to seize the combined wealth of every single Wizarding Nation in the world."

Ahsoka was floored by that statement, she knew that the Galactic Republic used a rather exotic series of metals to make the Galactic Republic Credits, but she didn't know they would be worth that much here on Earth. "Why, why would they be worth that much?" was all Ahsoka could manage.

"It's quite simple Miss Tano. Each of the five distinct types of precious metal in these ingots; is a completely unknown metal to this planet. No one on this planet has ever heard of them. Not even the Muggle Physicists who make it their business to study these kinds of things. And based on my readings, they could be worth even more than Mythril, which is the most valuable metal here on this planet." The Goblin explained.

"How… how much could I get for just those ten ingots then?" Ahsoka asked.

The Goblin contemplated the matter for a while and said, "I think we could set you up with a fortune to rival that of House Black, one of the richest families here in Wizarding Britain. And while we are at it, might I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, of course." Ahsoka said.

"Then take the time to buy yourself a Head of House Ring, and have an enchantment placed on it that gives you a permanent glamour, that way you don't have to constantly use the Force abilities you spoke of to mask your appearance. Plus, it would give you some legitimacy among the Pureblood Elite."

"Thank you, I will." Ahsoka said.

"Now then, here is a temporary account key. When next you return, if you have obtained your Head of House Ring, we can arrange it so that the vault is keyed to open only to a combination of the ring and a sample of your blood. That would I think, make it impossible for anyone to impersonate you, and thereby steal from you. In the meantime you will need about 1000 galleons to make the purchase of the ring with the glamour, so I will make the necessary arrangements to be delivered to you when you return from Harry's Vault. If that is all, then I suggest you return to your group."

Ahsoka rose and followed the Goblin back out into the main lobby to join her group of friends and family.

**xXxXxXx**

About an hour and twenty minutes after entering the bank, the quartet was making their way back out to the Alley. While they were inside they had decided that Sirius and Remus were going to go get Harry his books, while Ahsoka took Harry to get fitted for his robes, and to buy some robes for her so that she would fit in within the Wizarding World. She had practically been ordered to buy something modest before joining Harry at Hogwarts when Sirius had seen her wardrobe choices for the first time. While she absolutely adored the stuff Muggles wore, she felt that the stuff Sirius and the other Wizards wore would make even the staunchest traditionalist in the Jedi Order think the outfit was impractical, and she had only seen Lady Shaak Ti were robes even remotely close to being as voluminous as what these Witches were wearing. Honestly Ashoka felt the stuff that Ayla Secura, Padme, and yes even that bitch Asajj Ventress wore was more practical, not to mention stylish in the case of the two former.

So with a huge sense of resignedness, a once again illusioned Ahsoka calmly walked behind an excited Harry into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As soon as they entered a rather dumpy older woman came up to them and said "Another for Hogwarts I assume? You're in luck, another young gentlemen is in getting his fitting now as well." And the Witch started guiding Harry off to be fitted on some stools that were set up in the back of the store.

While that was happening, Ahsoka went to look at some womens robes while also keeping an ear open to listen in on young Harry. This will be his first real interaction with the Wizarding World. Yes, she had taken him out into the Muggle World of Egypt several times when he was younger, and even flown him to other parts of the world so he could experience the varied cultures around the world. But this was the first time he would have to experience the Wizarding World.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hello, you off to Hogwarts as well?" the young blond boy asked.

Harry inclined his head and said "Yeah, I will be attending my first year there this September."

"Any idea what house you'll be in? My entire families been in Slytherin, so I suppose I will be as well, though we will only really know once we get there. Although I thnk I'd die of embarrassment if I was made a Hufflepuff." The Blond said.

Harry looked at the boy with a funny look and said "Why would you die of embarrassment just because you were placed in one dormitory instead of another? Personally I have no preference, and none of my family will think any less of me because I was placed in one house instead of another one, though I may be the butt of some jokes if I was put in Slytherin."

"Well, it's… it's cause Hufflepuff's are always dead last in every—EEP!" the dumpy looking witch who was working on their robes had made a slight gesture with her wand and caused one of the pins to prick into the blond boys skin.

Harry getting an idea what was going on said "You were a Hufflepuff weren't you Madame?"

"Yes, my dear, I was. And it was a very unkind thing what this young man was saying about my old house." The lady was saying.

Ahsoka was now coming over with a smug look on her face and said "All right you two that is enough of that, please allow the Madame to continue her work."

Blondy however got a disgusting look on his face and said "I don't take orders from you, you disgusting mudblood."

Ahsoka looked confused for a moment as she wracked her brain trying to remember the primer on Wizarding Etiquette that she had Sirius drill her with for the first three years of Harry's life. When she recalled what the name meant she got a furious look on her face and she said "What did you just call me young man?"

"You heard me you no good filth." The blond boy said with a look of supreme satisfaction on his face.

Harry looked at Ahsoka, than looked at the boy, and then to the Madame and said "I think you better finish him up and shoo him out of here before she hurts him."

Ahsoka heard Harry, contemplated his words, and then adopted a playful smirk; this actually caused Harry to panic… "Okay now I am begging you that he doesn't get finished up and just flees as fast as he can. Whatever she is planning, he will not enjoy it, even if the rest of us will."

Ahsoka laughed while raising her hand and promptly levitating the blond boy into the air and causing him to do a few summersaults in the air, she then promptly let him land sprawled out on his back. The boy looked up at here with something resembling fear and breathed out "Wandless Magic!" got up, and ran out of the store, clothes in disarray but otherwise unharmed.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. Harry however wasn't amused "MUM! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!"

Ahsoka paused and looked down at Harry and said "Yes Harry. That young man used a word which is a derogatory way to refer to someone with no magical parents, which is exactly what your birth mother was. I do not take kindly to anyone who insults my family, even if it is my adopted family. That should for now at least temporarily remind him that even those without magical parents can be superior to him. And now that I have had a good look at him, he reminds me of another man I met many years ago, shortly after first finding you. That man was trying to kill you and Sirius. So I will be keeping a close eye on that young man when we get to Hogwarts."

When Madame Malkin heard the young woman say she too was going to Hogwarts, she eyed the woman critically, who was still wearing some of her muggle wear and said "You will also be in need of some robes then, up on the platform with you."

**xXxXxXx**

When Harry and Ahsoka regrouped with Sirius and Remus, the group decided it would be best if they went and got Harry's wand, Sirius begged off though so he could go buy Harry a birthday present. Ahsoka promised that she would be getting a birthday present for Harry later that day.

Remus, Harry, and Ahsoka made their way into Olivander's wand shop. The owner of the shop did not appear to be behind the desk, and Remus merely chuckled, however his chuckling suddenly stopped as Ahsoka suddenly whirled around bringing out that weird piece of technology she had shown the group back in the Leaky Cauldron, and suddenly her claims about being able to handle herself if the Purebloods got in a funk became all too clear to Remus.

Ahsoka had ignited her Lightsaber and was now holding it level with the throat of old Garrick Olivander, who looked like he was about to faint from shock. But it was Remus who broke the silence "NO, no bloody way. That's a Lightsaber. How did I not realize when I first saw the hilt, how on earth do you have a REAL lightsaber, who, or better yet, what are you?"

Ahsoka paused, contemplating this new information for a moment before she returned her attention back to the man who had snuck up on them and said "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on your customers like that Mr. Olivander?"

The man cautiously retreated a few steps before he replied and said "Only on the first year Hogwarts students. But I can see now that policy may need reviewing."

Ahsoka nodded and said "See to young Harry's wand, while I deal with our dear Remus." She then disengaged her Lightsaber and turned to Remus with a look of intense curiosity on her face, "Okay, how do you know what this weapon is called? I don't recall mentioning its name in front of you, nor do I expect Sirius ever made mention of it. And what do you mean about 'real' lightsaber?"

Remus looked exasperated when he said "About fourteen years ago, a man by the name of George Lucas released a movie by the name of Star Wars which has now been redubbed Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. It told the story of a young man named Luke Skywalker, who was raised by his aunt and uncle. He and an eccentric old man named Obi Wan Kenobi went on a quest to rescue a princess by the name of Leia from a, for want of a better word, Dark Lord named Vader who had this giant ship that could blow up entire planets."

Ahsoka face palmed, "You're kidding, someone on your planet actually made a form of entertainment out of the events of the lives of people I knew who lived around 4 billion years ago. That is just not funny! I blame the Matriarch for this!"

Remus paused at her exclamation, before he suddenly burst out laughing.

A short time later the quartet were making their way back to the park where Harry and Ahsoka had parked their ship. Remus had wanted to see the ship that she traveled four billion years into the future in, and Sirius had agreed to join the two back in Mortis for the last few days before Hogwarts. Remus decided he would tag along just so he could see where Harry had been living for the past ten years.

It was a few days later that Ahsoka finally had her Head of House Tano family ring, and had it keyed to her vault in Gringotts. She had the glamour on it designed to give her the appearance of a 27 year old woman with long straight brown hair, and green eyes to match Harry's. She kept her facial features the same as they would be in her original form though.

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Note: **I have up til now received at least one complaint and gripe about Ahsoka keeping the Old Republic Credits that she had on her ship. What you people aren't aware is that I have a relative who works as a Numismatist. Numismatics is the study and collection of currency. This usually takes the form of old and obsolete currency, such as the currency used by the Roman Empire, or the European Nations about 1000 years ago, or heck even the Confederate money. Some of these obsolete currencies actually hold a great deal of value today. Take for example the 1794 "Flowing Hair Dollar" that coin is worth 10,016,875 US Dollars at last check. So Ahsoka's Old Republic Credits being worth that kind of money is really not that unheard of, especially considering they are made with a metal not found on Earth.


	5. Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** Fair warning, I may be delayed in posting the next few chapters because as of right now I only have one additional chapter written and need some time to get some additional chapters written before I can publish anything else. I also plan on writing some additional chapters for some of my other stories. Have no fears, I am not under any means abandoning this or any of my other stories; I am just taking some time to write some additional content. With that said, I hope you all like what I have in store for you today.

* * *

><p>"You're sure my ship will be safe here?" Ahsoka asked for about the umpteen thousandth time in the past hour. The quartet of friends currently stood in front of the fireplace of a luxurious country estate in Cornwall.<p>

"Yes, for about the one hundredth time Ahsoka. The wards on the property will prevent any Muggles from seeing it, and your own invisibility shields will prevent Wizards from seeing it. About the only way anyone could find the bloody thing is if they accidentally walk inside the invisibility shielding. And even then, it's not like anyone who could actually get to it could actually DO anything with it. I doubt even the Muggle Astronauts would be able to figure out how to pilot that hunk of metal you call a starship." Sirius calmly explained.

Ahsoka huffed and said "It is not a hunk of metal. It is an exquisite work of art from a lost age preserved in perfect condition, and you will treat it with the proper respect."

"Ahsoka, please, you said yourself when you explained how you got it that they gave you something that was considered obsolete centuries before you were even born. Admit it; it's a hunk of junk." Sirius said in a placating tone.

"I will not admit it, because I have to keep that ship in working order in order to be able to do my job. Thank you very much Sirius. I will not have some hacked off Wizard getting into the ship and firing curses off at its innards all willy nilly. That would not make me a happy woman." Ahsoka complained.

"Fine, can we get going? We have an hour till we have to be at the train, and it is at least a half-hour walk from the nearest public floo point to the station." Sirius said.

"Oh fine, let's go then." Ahsoka said.

"Right, you all remember what to do?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, simply throw in the Ash, and speak the name of our destination while walking into those strange green flames." Ahsoka said.

With that done everyone one by one entered the fire and traveled to their floo point near King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the platform Harry said his goodbyes to Remus and Sirius as Ahsoka levitated their respective trunks onto the train. Ahsoka's wasn't actually a trunk per se, but rather a Cargo Container used by the people of her time to store vast quantities of objects.<p>

Once they were settled in their compartment they sat and watched people board the train. Ahsoka grimaced in the direction of one particular family. "I was right, there is the blond who tried to kill you and Sirius, and he is bidding farewell to that blond boy we met in Madame Malkin's the other day."

Harry was looking in the other direction and exclaimed "What in the name of the Matriarch?"

Ahsoka quickly looked around and saw that Harry was looking at a group of rather harried looking red heads that had just rushed onto the platform. Frowning she looked down at the watch Remus had bought for her the day after they had met, "Wow, that group is really cutting it close, the train will be leaving in less than five minutes."

A short while later the door to their compartment slid open, and Harry and Ahsoka looked up only to be greeted by one of the red headed individuals that had hurried into the station at the last minute. The boy chose that moment to speak up, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked like he was going to ascent however Ahsoka made a hand gesture in one of the sign language systems that the Jedi had been known to utilize to silence Harry for a moment. She then used the force to sense the life energy in each and every compartment on the train. She then narrowed her eyes and looked at the young man, "There are at least four other compartments with less than four people in them. What do you mean everywhere else is full?"

The young red head looked at her in awe while muttering "H-how do you know that?"

"How I know that is irrelevant, answer the question please."

"W-well, they all have at least one Slytherin in them." The boy said rather bluntly.

Ahsoka frowned, while Sirius often did complain about many of the people who came from Slytherin, he had nothing but good things to say about his cousin Andromeda, who also came from that house. So what was the deal here? "And what exactly do you have against Slytherin's?" she asked.

"They're all evil!" the boy exclaimed.

Ahsoka face palmed. Was this really the boy's personal opinion of the people he would be going to school with? "I assure you young man, there are good Slytherin's out there. My son's Godfather, who was a Gryffindor by the way, has a cousin that he absolutely adores who was in Slytherin. Obviously they can't all be bad."

The boy crinkled his face and said "Who's your son then, and why are you even on the train?"

Harry chuckled and said "That would be me. Allow me to introduce myself, Harry James Potter, adopted son of Miss Ahsoka Tano, the lady sitting across from me."

The red headed boy looked between the two individuals sitting in the compartment and promptly laughed out loud saying "Yeah right, Harry Potter hasn't been adopted. That would be front page news on the Daily Prophet if it were true."

Ahsoka smirked and said "I assure you, it is true, arranged by Gringotts at the behest of his Godfather, Lord Sirius Black. Now would you please leave? You are no longer welcome in this compartment."

The boy blanched, but did not comment as he made his way out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the journey the door to their compartment slid open yet again, and who should be there, but Blondy backed by two brute thugs.<p>

"Is it true? They are saying all up and down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment." The young Malfoy said; or that is who Ahsoka assumed he was based on what Sirius had once called the man that was seeing him off at the station.

"Oh, do forgive me; I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself back in Diagon Alley. Yes, I am Harry Potter. And you may not remember her, because she was wearing a glamour at the time, but this is the woman who was with me at the time, my Adopted Mother, Miss Ahsoka Tano." Harry introduced the two of them.

Blondy looked at Ahsoka in mild disgust for a moment, before he quite understood what it was Harry was implying, "My father was most displeased at my treatment in Madame Malkin's that day, you should hope that the two of you never meet, lest he takes his displeasure out on you."

Ahsoka actually laughed, "I assume your father was that Blond man seeing you off on the station?" she asked.

The boy gave the barest of nods.

"Then tell him that if he tries to take his displeasure out on me, it will result in a repeat of what happened in an American Muggle Hotel shortly after the defeat of that Voldemort Fellow." She said simply. She also noticed the three young boys give a noticeable shudder when she said his name.

The blond boy realizing when his bluff had been called decided it best to retreat and took his two bookends with him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the compartment door opened yet again, and a bushy haired girl looked in on them, "I beg your pardon, but have either of you seen a Toad? A Boy called Neville's lost one."<p>

Harry looked at Ahsoka, made a hand gesture, and she made a responding gesture before nodding in agreement, she looked at the young lady and said, "Why don't you let me try to find it, it shouldn't take me very long to find it I don't think, now what is your name?"

The girl blushed and said "Hermione Granger. Are you a student? You look much older than the seventh years I have seen."

"No Miss Granger, I am not a student. Now why don't you take a seat and keep Harry company, while I see if I can't find that toad for you, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Hermione said as she sat down in the seat that Ahsoka had just vacated.

Ahsoka left the compartment and began looking for the toad using her echo location.

Meanwhile Hermione was studying Harry with a curious expression on her face, finally she broke the silence, "Um… excuse me if this is rude, but when she called you Harry, did she mean to say that you are Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at the girl with an equally curious expression on his face. Sirius had of course warned Harry and Ahsoka of just how famous Harry had become in the intervening years, it amused Harry to no small amount that the Wizarding Community here in Britain thought it was Harry that had ended Voldemort's reign of terror. That said, it was a massive test on Ahsoka's patience, because she could quite distinctly remember having informed that Malfoy git that it was actually HER who had taken out the Dark Lord.

"Er… yes Miss Granger; that would be correct." Harry replied, interested in seeing where she was going with this.

"Then, do you have the scar?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused and said "Pardon?"

"The scar, where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, hit you with the Killing Curse," Hermione explained.

Harry was stumped, "Where who hit me with what?"

Hermione paused, before calmly explaining in her lecturing tones, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is what the general Wizarding populace calls the Dark Lord Voldemort, why they do that though I have no idea. The Killing Curse is one of three curses that are guaranteed one way tickets to a life sentence at Azkaban Prison, the Wizarding Prison. Its sole purpose is to, as the name implies, kill the target. You are the only known survivor, it's said you have a scar on you somewhere that was left when the curse hit you. It's in all the books."

Harry face palmed, and said "Sirius when I next see you, I am going to have some choice words for you not warning me about that." He then looked up at Hermione and said "The books are wrong. There are only four people who know with any certainty what happened that night. One is the Dark Lord and to the best of my knowledge he was hit with a green beam of light and promptly exploded. The other is that nice lady who just left to look for that Toad you were asking about. But I wouldn't ask her to tell you about it, she has been trying very hard to bury that particular memory. The other is Lord Sirius Black, my Godfather, and the one who told me about that night. He only heard about the events which transpired second hand from that lady, and I heard it third hand from Sirius. I am dead certain that of the three in my group, not one of us has spoken to the press about what happened that night. If Voldemort can somehow talk to the press with his body having been all exploded, I will be exceedingly impressed."

"But, these were in History Books. They aren't supposed to lie!" Hermione said in an almost pleading voice.

"I don't know what to tell you Miss Granger." Harry said. It was also about this time that Ahsoka re-entered the compartment with a rather displeased looking toad in her hands. She was also talking to the toad…

"If you ever run away from your master again, I will be most displeased. Now this girl is going to take you back to your Neville, and you are going to be good and behave, aren't you?" Ahsoka said. Harry could actually feel the force oozing off of Ahsoka as she spoke. The Toad gave a pitiful croak in affirmation and she said "Good boy. Miss Granger, I found the toad for you."

Hermione jumped up and accepted the toad from Ahsoka and said "Thank you, now I better make sure Trevor gets back to Neville." And she left.

Ahsoka sat down and said, "Have a nice chat?"

"Eh, not really, Sirius forgot to mention that it is believed I survived that green curse you deflected with your lightsaber. A curse that coincidentally enough has the nick name of 'The Killing Curse,' if that gives you any idea as to its sole function." Harry said.

"Meh, if Lightsabers can deflect Force Lightning, and Blaster Bolts, what's a little sealed death in a can?" Ahsoka said, "I faced worse than that during my training. Heck, you've faced worse than that what with some of the things the Matriarch threw at you for practice."

"And yet I still only get to use a practice Lightsaber. Why is that?" Harry griped.

"Because Harry, the Matriarch assures me that at least for this year, the worst threat you have the potential of facing would be easily dealt with by a practice Lightsaber. So I see no reason to progress you up to a full powered Lightsaber just yet. You will progress by the end of next summer though and for a very good reason. Also, we will be training you in the use of Force Sight during the course of this year, just in case what the Matriarch said about next year comes to pass. I want you to be able to fight without relying on your eyes." Ahsoka explained.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, when they arrived at the school a rather familiar voice was calling for the First Years to join him. Ahsoka joined Harry, looked up at the man and said "Hello Mr. Hagrid. I think Harry will be joining me on one of those nice carriages. I seem to recall you trying to kidnap him the last time we met, the night his parents were murdered by an insane Dark Wizard."<p>

Hagrid looked at the girl who was speaking to him and frowned saying "I don' remember ya. There was a girl there tha' night, bu' it wasn' you."

"Yes Mr. Hagrid, it was. I am sure you can understand why I may not wish to appear that way in front of all these people?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought ya was pretty." Hagrid said.

Ahsoka blushed and said "Why thank you, I will take that in the spirit it was meant, but I hope you can understand that in light of the situation we previously met under why I feel I must insist that Harry accompany me, his legal guardian, up to the castle in one of those carriages?"

"Ah, o'course." Hagrid acknowledged before indicating one of the last carriages to leave.

Ahsoka and Harry promptly made their way over to that carriage and got in for the ride up to the Castle.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived in the entry hall to Hogwarts Castle, (a castle that Ahsoka couldn't help but contrast with Castle Organa or the Queen's Palace at Naboo), they encountered their next problem.<p>

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was standing in the entry hall surveying the students as they arrived, as soon as he laid eyes upon the duo he made a beeline for them. "Ah, Mister Potter, could you please explain to me why you did not accompany your fellow first years on the boats into the castle?"

Ahsoka placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and looked the Headmaster in the eye while saying "That would be because, if you would recall, the man who was escorting the first years attempted to kidnap Harry on the very night of his parent's murders and bring him to you."

Albus blinked, he had originally barely even registered the girl standing next to Harry. The mage sight charm applied to his glasses proved to him that she had absolutely no magical aptitude whatsoever. If it weren't for the glamour she was wearing that was powered by the ring she wore, she would have absolutely no magical signature whatsoever, and he figured she was a squib or else she wouldn't be able to see the School for what it was. However as soon as she spoke, she had triggered something that immediately made him re-evaluate her. Looking at her with deep levels of concern he said "You must be the girl I spoke to shortly after Harry disappeared from his parent's home."

"Yes, and I will remind you as to the conditions you agreed to, Harry is not to be in your presence alone. I will be attending all of his classes with him. And anyone who attempts to threaten Harry will be made uncomfortably aware of the fact that I do not take kindly to threats on my family and apprentices. I will also require living quarters for while I remain in the school. Have such been arranged for me?"

"Er, about that, I was unable to clear you boarding at the School without actually being a member of the faculty or student population with the Hogwarts Board of Governors, I am afraid you will…"

"If you are about to suggest I leave, then I will simply have to consult my Gringotts Account Manager about how much of my vast fortune they think they could purchase from me by seizing the Hogwarts Castle Deed and faculty supply funds, living expenses, salary, and pensions." Ahsoka said in a dead pan.

"You cannot possibly have that kind of money; only the oldest of families have even remotely close to that kind of money." Dumbledore said while rapidly losing color.

"I believe the Gringotts Account Manager for my account said that if Gringotts wanted to purchase all of my money, they would need to seize the funds of the entire International Wizarding World as a whole, which is why they only purchased an insignificant fraction of my available funds." Ahsoka explained.

Dumbledore was white as a ghost. If this girl was serious, she had just become the single largest threat to the entire International Wizarding World. She could singlehandedly bankrupt Wizarding Society as he knew it. Gathering his full mental might he began his most powerful attempt at passive legilimency on this young woman in an effort to stop this train wreck before it ever started.

Ahsoka felt it as soon as he began entering her mind, and instantly entered a battle meditation. While she was not particularly gifted in the Telepathic Arts, she could use the Battle Meditation combined with what Telepathic skills she did know to render invasive mental attacks temporarily futile. That would give her enough time to give her attacker a reason to reconsider his assault. Raising her off hand she sent a telekinetic blast plowing into Dumbledore's body, while using her main hand to draw her Lightsaber and ignite it, vaguely noticing that the First Years had now arrived and had seen her apparently attack the old man. And that another of the teaching staff, an older woman was rushing over to the old man to help him stand up.

Ahsoka glowered at the old man and said in a very loud voice, "If you ever invade my mind like that again, I will make sure you have more than a few broken bones as a result."

The old man looked at her with a little disorientation before saying, "Yes, I think I should see about making some living arrangements for you. Minerva, if you would see that the first years are sorted, I will be along when I can. Young Miss, you may join the teachers at the Head Table." He then exited up one of the many stairwells.

Minerva led the way into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Great Hall Harry and Ahsoka encountered their next hiccup. "No slagging way!" Ahsoka muttered as she looked at one man in particular at the head table, who was wearing a rather atrocious purple turban.<p>

Ahsoka turned to Harry and said "Get out of this room right now." Harry nodded and used force augmented speed and agility to exit the Great Hall in as short a time possible.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka calmly marched up to the Head Table, stood in front of the man in the purple turban, and looked down at him. "Why hello there again, I am sure you remember the sound of my voice, now don't you, seeing as how it was the last sound you heard on the night I defeated you."

The man in the purple turban started to say "W-w-w-hat a-a-re y-y-you…" but was promptly cut off by a shrill screaming sound issuing from the back of his head.

"Yes, I see that you do indeed remember the sound of my voice. Now why don't you do us all a favor and vacate this School, before I have to make defeating you a habit." Ahsoka said.

The man in the purple turban visibly paled and said "No, anything but that my Master. DO NOT LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the last bit came out as a strangled scream as a disgusting wraith like apparition emerged from the back of his head and fled out one of the open windows at the upper vault of the School. The man in the purple turban promptly slumped forward and fell face first on the table.

Ahsoka reached over and gripped his wrist waiting a few seconds before saying "DAMNIT Why does that kind of thing always happen when Dark Lords are involved?" She looked around noticing Madame Pomfrey and said "I don't suppose you are the School Nurse?"

Poppy nodded her head saying "Healer actually, would you care to explain what just happened?"

"Later, right now, I think it would be best if this man's corpse wasn't in the room while we eat our dinner, do you not agree?" Ahsoka asked.

Pomfrey gulped, looking around the great hall and realizing that each and every one of these students would now be capable of seeing the Thestrals. "Yes, that would be best." She said, getting out of her seat and vacating the former professor from the hall.

Ahsoka went and retrieved Harry so that he could sit his sorting.

* * *

><p>The Sorting process was immensely fascinating for Ahsoka to watch, it was the first time she had the opportunity to witness something in the Magical World that defied all comprehension. Just how did they get a hat to sing and talk the way that it was? That made no sense.<p>

The Sorting progressed interestingly, that Neville fellow was placed in Gryffindor, and so was the girl they had met on the train, Hermione Granger. That red head, despite all his immense amounts of begging that it not be so, was placed in Slytherin. Malfoy was of course placed in Slytherin.

Finally it was Harry's turn to be sorted; Ahsoka used her limited telepathic abilities to listen in on Harry's sort.

"Difficult, very difficult, you could do well in Slytherin, it's all here, inside your head. You have the ambition and cunning for that house. However you clearly do not desire to be associated with the previous Dark Lord who clearly associated himself with Slytherin.

"While you have the courage and resolve to do well in Gryffindor, it too is not your primary defining trait.

"And based on what I can see of this Jedi Code that this Ahsoka Tano is teaching you, I could not very well place you into Hufflepuff House as the Jedi Code involves disassociating yourself from worldly attachments such as communal sense of love. While you do love Miss Tano, it is more the love of a child for their parent than anything else, and she has been doing her best to ensure that you are able to accept and move on from her death when she does eventually die.

"Based on what I am seeing of the Jedi Order through your learnings from Miss Tano, it is abundantly clear that the Jedi Order was originally intended to be an order of scholars. Thus it better be, RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was promptly lifted off Harry's head and he moved to the Ravenclaw table amidst the cheers from the students trimmed in Silver and Blue, a rather small professor, a small Gryffindor girl whom he had met on the train, and Ahsoka herself.

Interestingly though, two red-heads who look like they could be the twin older brothers of that one red-head who tried to sit with Ahsoka and Harry on the train were repeatedly smacking their heads on the table where the Gryffindor's were sitting while lamenting "We didn't get Potter!" repeatedly.

It didn't take all that long for the rest of the sorting to take place, and shortly before its conclusion the Headmaster returned. He apparently noticed the absence of the man who died, but didn't say anything about it at that exact moment. Once the sorting concluded the Headmaster stood up and said "Welcome all to a new School Year, I have only a few things to say before we eat, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he then clapped his hand causing food to appear on the tables and students and teachers began to eat.

Taking only the selections of food that contained meat, Ahsoka looked at the old man through the corner of her eyes and thought that he might be a bit senile, but she didn't voice her opinion just then.

* * *

><p>After everyone had concluded their meal, and the plates had all been cleared, the old man stood up again and said "I have a few start of term notices. First years will note that the Forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden, and a few of our older years would be wise to remember that fact…" he gave a glance towards the two red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table as he said that. "Our caretaker, Argus Filch has a list of some 300 items that are banned within the school; this list can be reviewed in his office. Also please note, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death." The latter was said in the old man's most ominous voice.<p>

Upon hearing that Ahsoka couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing; she was thinking 'is he really serious?'

The old man frowned and said "Is something the matter Miss… You know I don't believe you ever gave me your name."

Ahsoka managed to calm herself and said, "You haven't asked for it."

"I believe I just did." Dumbledore said.

"No, that was called a statement, not a question. To ask for my name you need to make your sentence in the form of a question. Try again." Ahsoka said while tut tutting.

Suddenly there were gasps all across the Great Hall. People couldn't believe someone was talking to Dumbledore like that. Dumbledore's frown increased and he finally asked "Very well, may I please have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Good, my name and title are Grand Master Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka responded.

'Interesting,' thought Dumbledore, "And would you mind telling us what you found so funny?"

"Not at all Albus, I found it highly amusing that there is a corridor in this school that is only out of bounds to people who don't want to die a painful death. Meaning it isn't out of bounds to anyone who actually does want to die a painful death, or who is certain that they can evade whatever painfully deadly things might be within that corridor." As she concluded that statement, Harry also cracked up.

Dumbledore was in danger of developing a perpetual frown at this point, "And what Mister Potter do you find so amusing?"

"Not much sir, just the way the Grand Master's statement was worded. It actually describes the vast majority of adolescents in the world." Harry explained.

McGonagall frowned and thought about the matter and said "Albus, he's right."

"Very well, I need to amend my statement then; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds." Dumbledore said.

And that had both Harry and Ahsoka laughing again. Dumbledore shot them both glares and asked Ahsoka "What is it this time?"

"You can't go and tell adolescents something like that and then go and change the rules after the fact, they can't unhear what they heard in the first place. I guarantee you that by this time tomorrow; at least a dozen of these students will have visited that corridor." Ahsoka said, but she was thinking 'unless I beat them too it.'

Dumbledore grumbled under his breath and said "Very well, Prefects if you would please lead the First Years up to their dormitories, the rest of you are all dismissed. Miss Tano, if you would please accompany me, I will lead you to your quarters."

"Thank you Albus." Ahsoka said, and followed the old man to the quarters she was being provided.

"Miss Tano, do you happen to know what happened to Professor Quirrell? I inquired of one of the other Professors as to why he wasn't at the feast and they told me that as soon as you entered the Hall you stormed right up to the entry hall, and started talking to Quirrell about some rather unusual things. Something about him remembering your voice? And then you pronounced him dead." Dumbledore inquired.

"Ah, how do I explain this? It appears that your Dark Lord of about a decade ago is not as dead as you people have been led to believe. There was a… hmm… I guess the best word would be a wraith, of sorts, stuck to the back of this Quirrell fellows head. That Wraith felt the same to my senses as the Dark Lord did when I first encountered him." Ahsoka said.

"You've met Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, who do you think evicted him from his body?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly, I had assumed it was caused by the magical protection granted by the sacrifice of Harry's mother that caused Voldemort's curse to rebound off of Harry and hit Voldemort instead." Dumbledore said.

"So basically in lieu of actual evidence or witnesses, you just guessed. And it is probably you we have to blame for those ridiculous rumors about Harry having a scar on his body somewhere that was caused by that curse that Voldemort had been intending to shoot at him but never actually did." Ahsoka said in a rather exasperated way.

"You mean he doesn't have a scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, it was I who deflected the Killing Curse back at Voldemort, and it never came remotely close to actually hitting me." Ahsoka said with a huff.

"But how? The Killing Curse is unblockable!" Dumbledore said.

Ahsoka sighed stopped walking, and said "Step back a few feet, I have something to show you." When Dumbledore did as she said, she withdrew her Lightsaber and ignited the blade.

"But how is this possible? Muggle Technology isn't capable of working in an environment that is as magically charged as Hogwarts is!" Dumbledore said.

Ahsoka smirked and said "This sword is not a product of your 'muggles.' In fact based on what I have seen in my time here, the Muggles of this world won't be capable of this kind of technology for around 1,000 or so years at the best. And even then, it is highly improbable that they could use it as efficiently as I am capable of because they simply don't have the abilities necessary to handle this kind of technology."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is not for you to know. What I can tell you is that this weapon, when imbued with the power I have at my disposal is capable of staving off much worse things than your Dark Lord's Killing Curse. Compared to something like Force Lightning, the Killing Curse is mere child's play." Ahsoka said.

"What… is Force Lightning?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would rather not go into detail about that, lest you attempt to try and find a way to duplicate that particular ability. I will however say that Harry also has one of these blades, and is capable of using it just like I am." She deactivated the blade and said "I believe you were showing me where my quarters were to be?"

"Ah, Ah yes, follow me!" Dumbledore said and immediately turned around. After a few minutes he walked up to a painting of a rather squat individual and said "Edward here guards the entrance to your quarters. You will need to set a password with him, but once that is done you can enter and leave these quarters simply by repeating the password to him."

Ahsoka looked around confused and said "Whose Edward?"

"Why I am dear Madame!" the painting said.

"What the? Since when can paintings talk?" she asked.

"Well I will leave you two to it then, and be on my way." Dumbledore said as he walked off while humming a merry tune.

"Well then? What will your Password be?" the painting asked

Ahsoka thought for a few minutes, she finally said "Clawmouse." To which the painting smiled and said "Enter." And Ahsoka did so.


	6. Corridors and Coppers

**Disclaimer:**I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars. I am only writing this for my own amusement while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** I spoke with my relative who is involved in Numismatics. And he says that the true price for a collectible such as an old type of currency or heck even a rare metal can only really be determined when at auction. The scenario I had where the Goblins offered Ahsoka a set price would not in fact determine the true value of that metal as it was just one offer and thus is not representative of the true value if it were to go to auction. That said; the offer made by the Goblins was TRUER to the true value of the currency because the Goblin in question used a spell to determine the actual relative value of the metal when compared to metals he was familiar with. This allowed him to make a realistic offer for Ahsoka's currency. With this in mind, the Goblin did still undercut the value he offered Ahsoka by a fairly large margin, as can be expected from the Goblin race.

**xXx Story xXx**

Ahsoka lay in bed meditating peacefully when her personal chronometer buzzed lightly to inform her that it was no 3:00 a.m. local time. Slowly sitting up, and looking around the room, she thought, "Yes, this room will do nicely for the duration. Now, time to go check out this third floor corridor."

Exiting the room, and receiving a slight admonishment from her rooms guardian portrait for going out so early in the morning, Ahsoka just chuckled and swiftly made her way to the third floor corridor easily bypassing the resident caretaker and his cat on his nocturnal patrols throughout the castle.

Once she reached the third floor corridor, she discovered that her path was blocked. Curiously it was by a simple mundane every day door that was simply locked with a conventional every day lock. "What the?" Ahsoka asked… using the force to telekinetically manipulate the tumblers in the lock and open the door.

What she found on the other side of the door however, was not what she was expecting, there were three very large canines looking at her and growling in a menacing manner. Ahsoka actually grinned and amplifying her presence in a calming manner said "OOOH aren't you a cutie, you aren't fearsome at all are you? You're just a big softie aren't you?" as she walked up and patted the nearest head, getting whimpers of pleasure from all three heads.

She then noticed the trap door leading down. "You don't mind little ol' me going down there do you?" she asked of the big canine creature, who gave an extremely loud baying sound of agreement.

Ahsoka cautiously opened the trap door and jumped down into the hole. When she landed the first thing she noticed was that she landed on something rather soft. That realization was swiftly followed by the fact that whatever it was, it was quickly wrapping itself around her body. Collecting the power of the force in her body she released an extremely powerful telekinetic blast in all directions away from her body. As soon as that was done, she stood up, and ignited her two lightsabers. What she saw gave her a bit of a panic attack, and she immediately set about "trimming the hedges."

About 20 minutes later Ahsoka was satisfied that this plant wouldn't be bothering her anymore and quickly walked to the next chamber, where upon she discovered something that outright confused her. There were two brooms seemingly floating in midair, and floating up in the sky were countless… keys. Confused she walked over to the next door and found it too was locked. This time she could sense that it had some sort of manipulation placed upon it to prevent the local variety of force user from opening it using their wands, but yet again, simply by using her telekinetic abilities to manipulate the tumblers she was once again able to open the lock.

In the next room she found what looked like a giant game board. Though she wasn't really all that familiar with the game, Sirius had tried to teach her the rules of it once and she had failed miserably at it. Casually walking across the board towards the other side she was somewhat surprised when the pans or whatever they were called brought out their weapons and blocked her path.

"Hmm, well this is mildly interesting." Ahsoka said as she looked at the room. Glancing up at the ceiling she smirked as she realized that it was high enough, going back to the beginning of the room she began to run, then imbuing her legs with the force she jumped clear over the heads of the chess pieces and all the way past them. Interestingly they didn't pursue her once she was past them.

"Well so far all these traps have been rather ineffective. The only one that would have proven to be any sort of problem would have been that big dog, and even Harry could get past that with little to no problem. I am rather disappointed here." She said as she opened the next door.

As soon as she entered the door her nose was assaulted by a horrendous smell, she looked around and noticed a rather large brutish looking creature that was looking at her rather dimly.

"Oh, I guess I spoke too soon." She said as the creature let out a rather loud bellow, raised a tree sized club and began charging for her. Ahsoka activated all of her force enhanced speed and agility and promptly dodged the creature while simultaneously activating her Lightsabers, she rounded on the creature from behind and swiftly and deftly brought the lightsaber to bear on the inner joint of the creatures knees. This easily disabled the creature's ability to move as it promptly fell to the ground, it still attempted to crush her under the massive weight of its club with a backhanded smash, however Ahsoka put a stop to that by promptly severing the arm from the creature.

"Really sorry about that," Ahsoka said with a bit of remorse as she moved onto the next room, in which she found her path blocked by rather ominous looking flames. In the center of the room was a table full of potions with a note on it. Ahsoka went up and read the note. She then glanced at the potion bottles while grimacing. She then shrugged, and cloaked herself in a field of tutaminis and promptly walked through the fire with no negative side effects. "Admittedly that would have stopped Harry for a while, and probably put most of the rest of the school in the Hospital." She said as she walked into the next room.

Once in the room she noticed that the room was rather empty. Analyzing the room with her force senses she picked up a rather ominous feeling centered on what appeared to be a small red crystalline structure.

Walking up to it she looked at it inquisitively and actually let out a gasp. "What the slag?" she drew her lightsaber and ignited it, promptly thrusting it blade first directly into the red stone, only for her blade to be repelled off of the stone.

"No freaking way. Why the chaos is there a natural red Lightsaber quality Crystal on this planet, and what the heck have these people done to it to make it give off this ominous feeling of death and destruction?" Ahsoka asked no one in particular. Realizing that she didn't really want to touch that thing, but also realizing that she had no real way to destroy this thing except by taking it to Mortis and asking the Matriarch to do so, she pulled out one of her Force inhibiting containers and levitated the crystal into the container before promptly closing it. Hopefully that would stop her from being unduly influenced by that weird Crystal.

She then made the return trip back out of the, for want of a better word, labyrinth under the Third Floor Corridor. Once she was back upside and exiting the corridor she almost instantly bumped into a rather concerned looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Tano, I believe I informed the school that this corridor was out of bounds, may I inquire why you felt the need to go to such a location when you could have been seriously injured if not killed?" Albus asked.

Ahsoka smirked and said "Albus, I believe I already explained to you that the majority of the school's population would attempt to go into that corridor to discover just why it was out of bounds. I was merely removing any chance that the students would also be seriously maimed or injured and also removing an object that could see a student turned into a near identical copy of your Lord Voldemort if they got their hands on it and didn't take the necessary precautions when dealing with it."

Albus visibly paled, which was quite something considering it was still incredibly dark out at the moment and there were no real lights in this section of the corridor, "Do you mean to tell me that you have extracted the Philosopher's Stone from within the corridor?"

Ahsoka frowned and asked "The what?"

"It's a red stone that can turn any metal it comes into contact with into gold; it also has the ability to turn any liquid it is dropped in, into the Elixir of Life which is a substance that can grant the drinker an incredibly extended lifespan." Albus explained.

"IT CAN DO WHAT?" Ahsoka screamed.

"Calm down Miss Tano…" Dumbledore pleaded,

"No, you listen here; those powers you described are against the natural order of the galaxy. Either you will destroy it right this instant, or I will take it to someone who will do the job for you!" Ahsoka said in a rather irate tone of voice.

Dumbledore sighed resignedly and said "I am sorry Miss Tano, but I really can't do that, as it is not mine, I am merely keeping it safe for a friend. I also really must insist that you return it to the chamber where you found it, and then I will re-secure the defenses around the object."

Ahsoka let out a bitter laugh and said "Go crink yourself Dumbledore. I am not letting this object out of my possession until I see it fully eradicated." She then walked off leaving Dumbledore standing there looking like he was sucking a rather sour lemon and wondering just what 'crink' meant.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry woke up a good 2 hours before the rest of his housemates were likely to wake up. Of course getting up at the absolute crack of dawn was actually standard fare for him. Ahsoka demanded he be awake and doing his morning routines before she was awake herself, which was rather difficult, considering she tended to merely meditate instead of actually sleeping.

One time, Sirius had tried to play a prank on Ahsoka right at 3:00 a.m. only to get telekinetically thrown into a nearby lake from several stories up. Suffice to say, he never tried to prank her in such an obvious manner as that again, at least not without getting Harry or the Matriarch to help him pull it off.

Harry was dressed in his Jedi Robes and making his way through the common room only to suddenly stop. "Oh come on. I actually tried to get up an hour earlier than yesterday, what is she doing up already?" Harry had just sensed Ahsoka standing outside the door to the common room.

Opening the door he stuck his head out just as Ahsoka rattled off the approximation to the answer to a riddle in… was that Wookie? "Um… Mum, the door knocker only recognizes the answers to riddles in earth dialects."

"Actually, I have been in and out of this common room at least a dozen times now. Each time I answered in a different dialect from my time. It appears that the door knocker has magic on it that allows it to translate any and all languages spoken to it. I actually had to break out my Universal Translator at one point when that smart aleck of an eagle decided to ask me a riddle in what I think was Rakati. How it even knows Rakati I will never understand, I don't even know Rakati. That language has been essentially dead for longer than the Jedi Order had existed when I was born." Ahsoka threw her hands up in frustration. "Anyways, you ready to start your training youngling?"

"Yeah, why, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked as the two of them started walking down the corridor.

"Well, I just spent the morning clearing out the Forbidden Corridor. So there is little point in going there. How about instead we go and have a look at that Forbidden Forest instead?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. I mean, what's the worst that could be in there? It's not like they would have a Rancor or something in there is it?" Harry asked.

"They slagging well better not. Those things are a royal pain in the rear end to exterminate. I really so do not feel like dealing with one of those. Though apparently this planet has relatives of the Dragons of the Galaxy on it, if that makes you feel any better?" Ahsoka said with a grimace

"Refresh my memory, what are the Dragons from your time like again?" Harry asked.

"I would wager a lot meaner than the ones on this planet. Not to mention the Greater Krayt Dragon could grow to up to 100 meters. The Dragons of this world according to Sirius grow to between 5 meters and 19 meters. So really, the only thing they have that is an advantage to them in a fight against a trained Jedi is the ability to breathe fire and fly. Nothing a good Starship can't cure, heck even a good hover tank would decimate them. Unfortunately we only really have reliable access to a Starship. I may actually have to go back out into the Galaxy and see if I can't track down a still functioning AAT, a C-9979, a few wheel droids, and a couple dozen B1's." Ahsoka contemplated.

"Wow, you may also want to consider a Capital Ship while you're at it. Those wouldn't be easy to transport without one. And why on earth would we need Destroyer Droids?" Harry asked.

"Well, as much as I like to think two Jedi are enough to handle one measly Dark Lord, time and experience has proven to me that Dark Lords are a royal pain in the ass to take out, especially if they manage to get an army behind them. I mean do you really think Emperor Palpatine would have been that big of a threat if he didn't have that stupid Order 66 installed subliminally in the minds of our entire Clone Army?" Ahsoka explained.

"No, when fighting a Dark Lord, it is best to have at your disposal a weapon they have never even considered before. That is why my Lightsaber worked so well in our initial encounters against the Dark Lord and his servants. Unfortunately, given enough time and preparation, he will eventually figure out what we have at our immediate disposal, and find ways to counteract those tools. So, having Destroyer Droids, who his spells won't even be able to touch would be to our greatest advantage, don't you think?" Ahsoka asked.

Harry thought about this for a moment, noticing that they had just arrived at the entry hall and said "Yeah, probably. Then again, that assumes his spells can't penetrate their shields."

"Oh, I doubt that will be a concern. For one thing, those shields are essentially a positively charged field of energy that will deflect all similarly charged types of energy. All magic on this world, and indeed all Blasters, Lightsabers, and other energy attacks, are also a positively charged sources of energy, hence why the shields will deflect almost everything thrown against them. That is also why Lightsabers will deflect most forms of energy attack as well. There is only one type of attack I can think of on this planet that could possibly get past a Deflector Shield. And that is the Dementor's Kiss or Aura, as the Dementor is a negatively charged source of magic. Why they are negatively charged I have no idea. Even Force Lightning is positively charged." Ahsoka explained.

Ahsoka walked up to the door, and looked at it for a moment, then looked at Harry and said "The door's locked."

Harry looked up at the door, and said "Sure seems that way doesn't it?"

"You know, this Wizard business is really beginning to annoy me." Ahsoka said as she let her force senses play at the door. "What the… since when do doors have Deflector Shields built into them?"

"Well Mum, it doesn't look like we are getting out until that old man decides to open the doors, does it?" Harry asked.

Ahsoka grumbled about senile old men who let power go to their heads and fire risks. "We might as well go take a seat in the Great Hall and wait for everyone else to arrive. Would be nice if there was somewhere in this building that could serve as a training room for you."

Harry nodded and the two of them went into the great hall. Ahsoka set Harry to the task of meditating for however long it took the other students and teachers to arrive, while Ahsoka herself expanded her force senses to see if there might be alternative ways out of the castle other than through the front door.

**xXxXxXx**

Nearly an hour and a half after Ahsoka and Harry had arrived in the Great Hall, the first of the students and professors began to arrive for their breakfast. The first to arrive in the room was the stern looking woman that had rushed to Professor Dumbledore's side last night in the entry hall. Noticing that Harry and Ahsoka were already present she walked up to the Head Table and sat down in the seat next to Ahsoka.

"Miss Tano, was it? I wanted to have a word with you. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress. I would be ever so grateful if you would explain to me what you meant yesterday evening when you said that you would leave the Headmaster with more than a few broken bones if he ever invaded your mind again?" the lady Professor inquired.

"That is quite simply Professor; he used one of your precious types of magic to attempt to invade my mind. I simply rendered the attempt obsolete and gave him a warning not to do that to me again. He would also be incredibly wise to avoid doing that to Harry as well. While Harry can't render the invasion obsolete like I can, he can inform me that someone is entering his mind, and who it is, at which point I will give them a reason to stay out of Harry's or my Minds." Ahsoka said.

"What you are describing sounds to me like Legilimency. Unfortunately there are no laws preventing the use of Legilimency on Adults, however should an Adult use Legilimency on a minor without that consent of that Minor's Legal Guardian, then they will receive a harsh fine from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if not a sentence in the British Wizarding Prison." McGonagall explained.

"Well, it's a good thing I can keep most unwanted people out of my mind rather effectively, and that I am one of Harry's Legal Guardians, the other being Sirius Black. Neither of us would give our consent for that sort of thing." Ahsoka said with a big smirk on her face.

**xXxXxXx**

It was several minutes later and all of the students and professor's had arrived. Yet there was still no sign of Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly from the entry hall in walked the old buffoon with a squad of other Wizards and Witches, one of which was an older woman wearing a monocle. Dumbledore pointed at Ahsoka and the Witch and the people following her made their way up to the Head Table.

Once the Witch was standing in front of Ahsoka she looked at her and said "Miss Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes, what is it?" Ahsoka asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I am Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here at the request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to investigate charges of kidnapping, theft, and murder. You are the primary suspect. As such I must place you under arrest, will you come along willingly?" the woman with the monocle asked.

"Oh, this is rich. I assume that the charges are in relation to the alleged kidnapping of Harry James Potter, the theft of that ruddy red rock, and the murder of that professor that up and died last night?" Ahsoka asked.

Amelia looked uncomfortable and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Well, for your information, it's not kidnapping if the proper legal guardian of the individual in question is with you when you take the child. Sirius Black, Harry's sworn Godfather, was with me the night we took him into hiding for his own protection. Sirius Black later made his way back to Britain and made me Harry's legal adoptive mother. So you see I can't be charged with the kidnapping of Harry, because I did not kidnap him. Feel free to verify that with Gringotts, there is a certified copy of the adoption papers that is open to the public for this very reason." Ahsoka said.

"As for the rock, I will gladly hand it over to you, on the condition that you see it destroyed. That rock is an incredibly dark object, I don't know how many people died to make it what it is, but it was a huge number of them. Honestly, any object that can be used to circumvent death in that manner requires a sacrifice of a huge number of lives. How could the person who made this thing be that stupid?" Ahsoka said, pulling a small package out of her pocket and handing it to Amelia.

After she did that she looked over at Madam Pomfrey and asked "Madam, in your professional opinion, what was the cause of that man's death?"

Pomfrey shrugged and said "Honestly the best I could do is guess. Based on the readings I got, it was quite similar to historical accounts of demon possession, but there hasn't been an actual recorded case of demon possession in nearly three hundred years."

"Could anything I had done in that room possibly have been the direct cause of that man's death?" Ahsoka asked.

Pomfrey shook her head violently, "Absolutely not. Unless yelling at a person now qualifies as a cause of death?"

Ahsoka looked up at Amelia, "Do you still want to arrest me?"

Amelia shifted uncomfortably and said "Unfortunately Miss, until we can verify that you are in fact Harry's legal guardian I will have to ask you to come with us."

Ahsoka glanced over to Minerva and said "Professor, does this school have one of those, oh what were they called? Flough's?"

"I believe you mean Floo, and yes, we do, why?" Minerva inquired.

"I would ask that you contact Sirius, and have him come to the school immediately." She then turned to Amelia and said "Perhaps we should move this discussion to a more private setting."

"Very well," Amelia said she then turned to Dumbledore, "May we use your office Headmaster?"

"Yes, of course." The Headmaster said.

Ahsoka stood up and followed Amelia and her entourage up to the Headmaster's office, while McGonagall left the Great Hall to go floo call Sirius.

**xXxXxXx**

As soon as they all had left the Headmaster walked up to the Ravenclaw table and made his approach to Harry. "Harry my boy; I would be really appreciative if you would follow me for a moment. I have something very important that we must discuss."

Harry didn't even look up from the food on the table as he responded "Sorry Headmaster, but Sirius and Ahsoka have strictly forbidden me from being in the same room as you alone."

"Harry, I am afraid I really must insist." Dumbledore said as he reached down and attempted to grab Harry by the arm.

As soon as Harry felt the old man going for his arm, Harry raised the opposite arm towards the old man pushing a telekinetic blast right into the man's frame. This caused the man to topple backwards into the table behind him. With Dumbledore off-balance, Harry stood up, removed his practice saber, ignited it and placed it dangerously close to Dumbledore's throat.

"DO NOT do that again Old Man. I will not be forced into disobeying Sirius or Ahsoka. Do you understand me?" Harry said.

From up at the head table a sneering voice said "150 points from Ravenclaw for threatening the Headmaster's life. And you will be serving detention after classes with Mr. Filch for the rest of the Month, ."

Harry subtly glanced up towards the voice and noticed it was a man with a hooked noise and long greasy black hair. He then turned back to the Headmaster removed his Lightsaber from his throat, disengaged the blade and sat back down.

The Headmaster shakily got up and made his way to the head table sitting down in his rather ostentatious throne. How could he have managed to have forgotten Ahsoka saying that Harry also had one of those ridiculous blades?

**xXxXxXx**

Harry was still eating when an older student sat down directly across from him. Glancing up Harry noticed that it was the 5th year Prefect Penelope Clearwater.

"Hello Miss Clearwater, what can I do you for?"

"You can tell me where you found a Lightsaber?" Penelope said with a smug look on her face.

"Movie prop?" Harry said.

"Bull," responded Penelope.

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that. How likely is that I will be swarmed by people wanting to know about that?" Harry asked.

Penelope glanced around and noticed that every single Muggle-Born in the great hall was eyeing Harry like he was a new toy. "One-hundred percent, but if you just tell me where you got it, I might be able to put your answers into the rumor mill and stall the locusts for you."

Harry shrugged, "I built it. Ahsoka taught me how."

"And how did Ahsoka know how to make a functional Lightsaber?" Penelope asked.

"That's not really my story to tell. If you want to know, ask her." Harry said.

**xXxXxXx**

Sirius stormed into the Headmasters office to find that the Aurors were all standing pointing wands at Ahsoka who had her Lightsaber blade at Amelia's throat.

"Bloody Hell… Okay, everyone just relax; calm down and someone bloody tell me how things escalated to THIS?" Sirius pleaded.

A large black Auror lowered his wand and said "We arrived here and surrounded the girl; Dawlish had just placed a magical suppression cuff on her wrist when suddenly she somehow used some form of wandless magic to knock Dawlish across the room, next thing any of us knew she had sliced clean through Amelia's wand, we reacted by bringing our wands to bear on her, but she countered by placing that thing at Amelia's neck resulting in a stand-off, what is that anyways?"

"Okay folks, how about you all lower your wands, and back off nice and calmly. Ahsoka, please disengage your lightsaber." Sirius said in as placating a tone of voice as he could.

Madam Bones said "Do as he says."

The Aurors reluctantly lowered the wands. As soon as they had Ahsoka immediately disengaged her Lightsaber and took a few steps back from Amelia, "Sorry about that Ma'am, but I was acting in self-defense, that, Dawlish was it? Had pulled his wand and stuck its tip into my back where none of you could see it. As for your wand, I am deeply sorry, but you were the first to react to my own reaction to Dalwish." Ahsoka then turned to Sirius and said "Would you please inform these people about the facts of my relationship to Harry?"

Sirius nodded and said "Madam Bones, I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, Harry's sworn Godfather. On the night of the death of James and Lily Potter I was notified by a ward monitor that the Fidelius Ward around the Potter Residence had gone down. The only possible way for that to have happened was for James to have died. I rushed to the Potter Residence, there in I found _Lady_ Ahsoka holding Harry in her arms. I did not recognize her as one of Voldemort's followers, and given what she told me of the events that transpired in that house I knew it was of the utmost importance that I get Harry to safety.

"We later discovered that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was attempting to find Harry so that he could place Harry with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Petunia Dursley is Lily's muggle sister, and it was against Lily's express wishes for Harry to ever end up in her custody. Dumbledore knew this as he had been a witness to the Potter Will just as I was.

"Once we managed to find a safe place for Harry to grow up, I returned to England and made Ahsoka Harry's adoptive mother."

Madam Bones took a few minutes to absorb all of this then looked at Sirius and said "How can you be certain that she is not a Death Eater?"

Sirius grimaced and said "Dismiss your Aurors, I don't want them to see this."

Amelia grimaced but said, "I will hold you directly responsible for what happens in here Lord Black." She then turned to the lead Auror and said "take the men and return to the Great Hall, I need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Yes Ma'am." The large black man said and had the Aurors pile out of the room.

Once they were gone Sirius pulled his wand and said "I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of House Black, invoke the powers and rites of the house of Black and declare all that happens within this room until the main entrance opens once again to be protected by House Magic. No one may speak to anyone else about what they see and hear during the allotted time frame unless they are talking to someone who already knows of it, or Lady Ahsoka Tano of House Tano approves of it. So Mote It Be."

As soon as he said the last four words Sirius' wand glowed, and all people, paintings, hats, and birds in the room felt the binding take effect. Sirius then turned to Ahsoka, "Please disable your glamour."

Ahsoka shrugged and removed the house ring on her finger. As soon as she had Amelia sucked in a breath and said "What on earth are you?"

Sirius actually laughed at Amelia's statement, "She isn't actually from this planet, so Earth really isn't the operative word you were looking for."

"Well I can see just by looking at you that there is absolutely no way that you could be a Death Eater. They have a hard enough time tolerating the Werewolves in their ranks, there is no way they would have accepted someone who is so clearly not even remotely human." Amelia said.

Ahsoka shrugged and said "If it helps, I am actually one of the nice Aliens."

"You call that giant beam of energy you have 'nice'?" Amelia asked.

"It's certainly nicer than something like the Star Forge or Centerpoint Station." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Probably not, no, fortunately we shouldn't have to worry about them; it appears that the people in Luke's order disabled the vast majority of the Superweapons of that era." Ahsoka explained.

"Superweapons?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, weapons capable of destroying entire planets, and in some cases entire star systems." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"By Merlin, and I thought the Muggles and their Nuclear Bombs were bad." Amelia said.

"Oh, we had those too, we just rarely used them. We found Capital Starships, and Droid or Clone Armies to be vastly more efficient and they didn't cause nearly so much collateral damage. The vast majority of Superweapons actually weren't originally designed as weapons at all. They just had that purpose as a secondary function. Centerpoint Station for example was basically a device that was designed by an ancient civilization to enable faster than light speed travel. Unfortunately the way they went about it was to create a massive hyperspace attractor beam that could actually rip planets out of their orbits."

Suddenly Nigellus said "Albus is just outside the Gargoyle."

Ahsoka immediately put her ring back on re-establishing the illusion on herself.

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Notes: **and let's end it there.


End file.
